The Exchange Spider
by Dynomation
Summary: Peter Parker is the New York vigilante Spiderman, but when he's enlisted in an exchange program with his friends and UA high in Japan how's the friendly neighborhood Spiderman going to survive in a neighborhood not his own, get ready Japan cos Spidey's coming your way!
1. Chapter 1

The beeping of an alarm clock was stopped by a very groggy teen, sighing as he press the alarm slightly too hard having shattering the clock, 3rd one this month 'Hopefully Aunt May wont notice' he said as he glared at the time on his phone, 7.15AM on a Saturday, whelp time to get up, he trudge slowly towards the bathroom and started he's relaxed morning routine.

Lazily brushing he's teeth the teen still slightly blurry eyed stared at himself in the mirror, before sighing a large bruise on his forehead. "Brilliant, thank you Parker luck" he muttered to himself sarcastically. Peter finished brushing he's teeth before heading back to his room to get dressed, with his 'work uniform' under his very normal street clothes.

Peter's 'work uniform' was highly illegal and very much frown apron by the citizen an heroes of New York, after all he was the unlicensed vigilante Spiderman, the red and blue costume fit snugly under his shirt and hoodie as he when downstairs, where his every loving Aunt May was making breakfast for herself, the sound of bacon sizzling in the air made the spider teen almost jump for joy internally.

"Morning Peter" called his Aunt not looking back at him, which Peter was grateful for. "Morning Aunt May, breakfast smell good" he said hoping he'd get some, in her words he was a 'growing boy' after all "There might be some for you if you wash the dishes like I asked you to last night" came the every concentrating Aunt May. Peter sighed and made his way to the dishes, the 16 year old couldn't give the actually reason because well the answer 'Oh yeah I was fighting a masked manic calling himself Rhino as Spiderman last night' wouldn't go over well.

"Sorry but JJ called me cos Spidey showed up again" he explained, he really did hate lying to Aunt May, at least his lie about his Spidey-Sense went over well "Peter, you know I don't like that job of yours, even if you did unlock your quirk last year you should be concentrating on your school work" she said flipping an egg with the flick of her skilled wrists, May's quirk was to see useful it was to see when something was cooked, it wasn't hero quirk cool but it was useful for her job as a chief in town, shame it didn't pay as much as it used to since all of a sudden New York had become riddled with villains thinking the heroes had gone soft, leaving Peter to get a job with the Daily Bugle as a freelance photographer, mostly taking picture of himself but oh well.

"Aunt May it's fine my danger sense won't let me get hurt even if i tried" he said with a cheeky smile, finally causing his aunt to turn, unserious frown on her face "If you say so, but it obviously didn't worn you about whatever did that bruise on your head" she said, before turning back to the bacon, Peter's smirk became slightly smaller "Well, it was stupid really, I crossed some wires in my latest support item" he stated as he finished washing a large pure white plate an placing it in the drying rack.

The reason for Peter having to be Spiderman illegally was for the most parts his fault inertly, just like Uncle Ben, he'd decided to enroll in the Horizon Hero Academy's support course a year before he got his powers from that radioactive spider bite, and well he could't just transfer it cost too much anyway and would take far too long with all the paper work, he had to help with the increasing level of supervillian crime rates he had to help even if it was illegal, nobody else would die because he did nothing.

As breakfast was served Peter finished the dishes and left them too dry. Whipping his hands dry down his pants he sat down as May placed the two plates of bacon and eggs on the table, with the larger portion in front of Peter as was normal now, the 3rd chair left vacant as always now. Using a fork Peter began to shovel food into his mouth, god he was hungry and he had to get into town fast so he could sell last night photos to pricklepuss.

"Where's the fire Pete?" asked his Aunt, pausing to chew the teen replied "Not in my wallet, I got some photos to sell and then Imma meet Harry to help him with the test his got coming up, apparently the hero course is more difficult than it looks" May smiled "Alright I suppose that a good enough plan for the day to let you out of my sight, be home by 11" she stated. Peter nodded and smiled as he shoved more food into his mouth, spider powers were call but the increased metabolism was a killer in terms of food he needed.

After rushing breakfast and running upstairs to grab his backpack, webshooters and mask, the spider teen existed into the get wide world of Queens "Bye Aunt May see you later!" he called as he closed the door. Running down the porch towards the street he started he long 'trek' to the Daily Bugle building, he smiled as he found a lovely back alley to get changed in. Making sure the coast was clear he smiled to himself. Rushing into the little blind alley he pulled out his webshooters and masked, putting them one and placing his civilian clothes in his backpack. Slinging it over his shoulder Peter smiled under the mask.

Leaping at least 30ft into the air before sticking to the wall Spiderman began to climb up the side of the build, finally arriving at the top he looked around, making sure nobody was on the roof itself he smirked to himself. As he walked to the far edge of the roof he checked his web cartridges, Rhino had taken up a lot of webbing last night and that stuff got expensive after a while. It was good that his teacher Dr Conner's believed him when he said he reversed engineered the stuff by accident in class one time, it made making it so much easier.

Firing a webline from his wrist he leaped of the buidling and began to swing though the Big Apple, it was the best part of being Spiderman the swing, waving at the small children that somehow thought that anyone wearing red and blue was automatically a licenced hero. "I mean I do more hero work than Matchstick and he's licenced how he got that I'll never understand" remembering his encounter with the Human Torch a few week ago against Hydro-Man, for a pro-hero he was underwhelming being put out by a B list villain at best. The last year had been an interesting one for Spidey and Peter receptively and apparently there was an announcement at the Horizon on Monday so that would be fun.

Swinging through Times Square a gratting voice echoed into Spidey's ears as James Jonah Jameson began his daily rhetoric of 'masked menace' "Spiderman is a masked menace causing pro-heroes to lose work! He's a menace if you see him called the police!" Spidey didn't stop swinging as he passed the giant holographic screen with Jameson on it. "Yeah pricklepuss, can't wait till you get the Rhino pics, 'Spiderman double crosses his latest partner Rhino!' good, does he realized after 2 double crosses the criminal underworld gets suspicious?"

Finally spying the building he need to get into he made his route more stealthy jumping to the top of the skyscraper on the opposite side of the street looking for a way inside, an open window on the writers floor into a broom closet. Looking around at the street bellow, no paparazzi (that was his job) he jumped for it, within seconds he was in the dark broom closet. Quickly getting changed Peter exited after checking the cost was clear an made his way to JJ office.

"Peter there you are" called Betty, JJ assistance sitting at her desk putting down the phone she'd just picked up "I was just about to call you, JJ in just go right ahead" she chimmed to him as he made his way to the thick glass doors that slightly obscured the light and most of the sound as on of the writer in a union had said 'Without soundproofing JJ was too distracting' which Peter defiantly agreed with. Opening the door "Mr Jameson?" he asked poking his head in.

"Parker! There you are! Where have you been?" said the grizzed reported, greying brown hair and stupid mustache, blue suit jacket hanging of the back of his chair reveling the braces keeping his trouser up 'Seriously why does he wear them is it a fashion statement about him being a dinosaur?' was Peter thought everytime he sore them, everytime but he'd never say it out loud, he liked getting paid too much. "Um at home? I have a curfew?" he replied trying to explain this to JJ would have taken up too much time as he handed the photos from his bag to the newspapers editor in chief.

"Crap, crap, that's okay, are there we go a money shot! Crap!" he looked at Peter, then back at the pictures "How much do you want for them?" grabbing a check book and a pen "Well considering your my first port of call if you pay me say 400 for the lot they could be exclusively the bugles photos" stated the teen, JJ smiled at this, he hated to admit it out loud by Jonah respected the teen, kid was business savvy to say the least as well "375 and you got a deal" Peter smiled an nodded, the only thing Jonah loved more than journalism and a good story was being a cheap scat and Peter could accept that price, it was a fairly large check compared to what other paper offered for freelancers.

Filling out the check and handing it to Peter Jonah when back to answering the phone an shouting at people. 'Business as usual' thought Peter as he passed Betty "Seeya later Betty, you sure you don't wont some earplugs or something" he asked jokingly to the assitant, the only one that had to endure JJ full volume all day long everyday. "No I'm good Peter, also taking Robbie's advice I see?" she asked writing down something on Jonah schedule "Oh the exclusive thing? Yeah I needed the money, that an JJ only one who pays me more than 30 bucks per shot" making the assistant smile slightly. "Well got any plans for the rest of the day Pete?" the teen shrugged "I meeting a few friends to explain why being a hero isn't all fun an games they is math involved" he joked, Betty definatly smiled at that "Alright have a nice day Pete" "You too, try not to go deaf I don't want to learn sign language" he replied back.

Shuffling back to his broom closet, 2 minutes later Spiderman was back patrolling the streets on the look out for any crimes or villains to stop, nothing, nadda, no bueno, not a thing. Brilliant not even a light mugging, sighing he landed on a building next to his favorite gargoyle Bruce "Hey Bruce, been up to anything interesting?" the stone face of the gargoyle didn't move at all, Spidey reaching into the belt he'd installed under the red's and blue stared at it for a moment, nothing on police radio and nothing on the news. Or messages from anyone else either. Placing it back into his phone belt compartment he sighed. "Well Bruce what have you been up to?" he asked just out of courtesy for his stony companion a boring minute dragged on before, an explosion echoing down the street gave him something to do. "Well see ya later Bruce! Duty calls"

Swinging into action, Spidey catapulted himself down the street to fine a ongoing bank heist, webbing his camera to a lamppost he made his way inside climbing though a open window and onto the ceiling. Inside was pandemonium, a hole in the roof and crumbling ceiling everywhere, with bank tellers and members of the general public huddled in fear as the villain slowly flew around on a a familiar glider. Orange cloak and hood obscured his presumably masked face. "Why doesn't anyone make a deposit anymore?" he quipped as he fired a webline at the glider under the orange cloak.

"Ah Spiderman, so good to finally see you" the cloak wearer narrowly avoided the webline, it was diffidently a Green Goblin impersonator, large red eyes with tiny pinhole pupils with distorted orange skin an manic smile, pulling a pumpkin bomb from his satchel the new goblin laughed "The ringleaders put a price on your head and The Hobgoblin intends on collecting that reward" he chucked the pumpkin bomb at the webhead, on instinct and spidey-sense alone he web lined the bomb and chucked it out the window, a screaming explosion echoed out. Hobgoblin not wasting any time drew 3 bat like boomerangs and lobbed them at Spiderman, he released he grip on the room and wieved his way through the boomerangs whilst saying "You're lucky Batman isn't real otherwise he'd sue you for them" landing crouched on a table Spidey fired to weblines as Hobgoblin rocked overhead on his glider.

The weblines hit the mark on the glider, yanking with all of his proportional spider strength Peter haulted the Hobgoblin "Ha, why don't you stick around Gobby? And ask about the selection of accounts you could open?" he quipped, as the table started to move. His masks lenses widened in surprise as he and his new table shaped skateboard burst through the banks doors "I'd rather not I always one for a free air market" replied the new goblin. Spidey desperately held onto the webline as he guided the table though traffic and cars, slowly loosing all of the legs along the way, eventually leaving him on a flat snowboard like table.

Hobgoblin looked back in frustration to still see Spiderman on his board, wicked grin then spreading on his face, grabbing his satchel and spinning it around his head "Bombs away Spiderman!" releasing the webline holding onto the glider Spiderman quickly webbed up all the bombs and using the webline he'd used to collect them toss them at least to the 13 store of the local skyscrapers. Hobgoblin cackled above him as he kicked his glider into a higher gear "Hey come back here, I would like to refund my flight!" called the arachnid.

Web slinging after Hobgoblin, flying diving and taking tight corners through skyscrapers and constructions yards until about 3 minutes after the cause started Peter stopped on a water tower, scanning the area for the newest goblin in New York. "Really is nobody original anymore, copying another supervillain from my own rouges gallery, that just cheap, what's next a cat woman rip off?" he said narrowing his eyes. Looking around in all directions "How do I lose someone dressed as a flying pumpkin fairy?" he grumbled to himself.

Spidey-Sense triggering he leap to safety in an instant, as the Hobgoblin's glider screamed past were he just was, the large bat like face opened reviling a large metallic spike, the goblin on top grinned "Rip of am I?" he flew off back into the contruction yard they just passed all the works diving out of the way of the mad goblin. "You lucky I'm not Gobby, otherwise I would be suing you for copyright infringement"

A baterang came whizzing his past his head. Dodging it with easy Spidey sent a ball of webbing into the Goblin's eyes, gritting his teeth he roared as he tried to claws the web from his eyes, only to fly straight through a cable holding up a small elevator full of works, Spidey ditched his attempts of trying to grab the goblin for saving the construction workers, Goblins had an annoying tendency to show up again. "Hang on!"

Spidey clinging to the side of a steel beam strained trying to keep the small elevator from falling, once he had a good hold on his webline he shifted a wrist so he could fire more webbing, the terrified silence of the works was all Peter needed to concentrate. Making a gigantic web bellow the elevator he called down "Jump down quickly!" as he fired another webline to the elevators side he began walking around the side of the steel beam he was on, attaching the webline to the beam, peering down as all the works seemed to be falling off onto his large web. One of them looked up "Thanks Webhead!" waving at the vigilante, we waved back "It's all in a days work for you're Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman!" before swinging away.

After collecting his camera inconspicuously as possible he smiled, as he swung into the alleyway were his clothes wore, thank good for random ac units in alleyways perfect place to store his bag. Change back into his plain Peter Parker clothes, he jumped down and walked towards where he was meeting Harry.

Joe's was a fairly friendly diner/ coffee shop style place, nice leather couches or booth with nice heavy duty wooden tables, in all Joe's had a friendly upbeat atmosphere full of soon to be heroes and sometimes an actual pro-hero, it was one of the Matchstick and Thing's favorite haunts in the city. Harry himself just came here so he wasn't the odd one out in the room, no that job as always fell to his best friend Peter. "So what did you want to go over again?" asked Osborn's best friend. "Well I still not get the momentum transference thing but that not what I called you here about"

-Harry Osborn- Quirk- Finger Guns- Harry can fire a beam of plasma from each of his finger tips-

Peter eyed Harry "So what did you ask me here about?" "Well it's kinda stupid, but I think there's an exchange program being announced" "So last year the hero did an exchange program with Xaiver's Hero School, I don't see why'd you need to talk to me about it" "I overheard my father on the phone, I think it's with UA" Harry said sheepishly, Peter jaw dropped "No way, why would UA and Horizon have a exchange student program?" asked Peter, UA from what Peter had heard had done an exchange program exactly once and that was when All Might decided 'american optimism' suited his style of heroing perfectly. "Well, I think it's because of all that's happened recently, they wanted to show that UA is still open and not hiding anything, Pete I'm not supposed to tell you this but well, Dad signed my up for it, saying that he'd fund the whole endeavor" "Isn't he Number 2?" asked Peter trying to lighten the mood, the pair hadn't realized that they were leaning in hunched backs.

"Yeah I have heard he's got a bit of a shit personality, but I think All Might quit" joked the hire to Osborn, "So why are you telling me about this?" asked the secret superhero. "Well there's someone form every course going form Horizon" Harry started "And Dad wanted... recommendations" Peter looked at Harry, Peter had a face of 'you didn't do what I think you did' "I'm sorry Pete, it slipped out" "Fine as long as he doesn't try an offer me a job as soon as we get back I'll let it slip, so momentum?" joked the teen.

"Cheers Pete, I don't think I'd survive the hero course without you, I get confused with the energy transfer" started Harry, "And what part is left over to the object it collides with friction removed?" "Yeah that" "Oh well that'll be conservation of momentum, I looked through the book, it's actually good on that bit, unlike the light spectrum that chapters garbage" Harry nodded "Honestly, I'm lucky Gwen understood it, when you couldn't figure it out i was stuffed" Peter smiled at that "Well something I wondering, if the hero course had a single brain in it" Peter said drinking his milkshake whilst smirking at Harry "Wow rude, need i remind you that Gwen bet you at your own game" stated Harry. "Hey don't bring 'that' into this"

'That' was Peter's attempt to out science pun Gwen, turns out no one could out science pun Gwen even if they tried. Harry and Gwen had become some of the top students in the hero course. Peter had met the blonde girl that was Harry's 'friend' exactly twice "Seriously though, when are you gonna ask Gwen out, she not going to be single forever" Peter stated smirking to an almost comical extent. Harry and Gwen had been 'studding' a lot together recently as Peter had to 'go to work', Harry's reaction was almost instant eyes narrowing checks slightly redder then they were "I will when you ask Mary Jane" Peter who was drink at the time nearly had his milkshake come out of his nose.

Mary Jane Watson one of Peter's oldest friends and well everyone thought there were dating since they started at Horizon, Peter slowly started to turn to MJ's natural hair color with that comment. "Harry were not, I mean she's... and I'm" Peter made gestures to explain his points arms failing around randomly. It was Harry's turn to smirk at his best friend, he knew how to fluster Peter and it was incredibly easy "She calls you Tiger dude, that's a pet name if I ever heard it" Peter sunk in his chair, muttering to himself "Kill me" he didn't notice Harry's face turn into a goblin like grin.

"Hey guys!" stated a voice from behind Peter, he instantly new he was screwed, the devil always travels with company and the devil today was coincidence and his company was Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacey, yeah kill him now universe, looking up form his sinking position Peter looking up sore Mary Jane staring down at him, red hair framing her gor... very pretty, don't be crude Peter. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" asked Peter still slightly confused.

-Gwen Stacey- Quirk: Ghost- Gwen can control the charge of atoms in her inter body allowing her to walk through or climb up walls-

-Mary Jane Watson- Quirk: Liar!- Mary Jane can see if someone is lying if they have made direct eye contact with her-

"Harry told use to come here" Peter instantly new what that meant, that smug prick, Harry was sitting there being smug "Oh, okay I'll move over then, say Harry is it the same reason you ask me here?" he said the smug look returning to Parker's face made Harry slightly worried, he better not do what he though he was doing, ask he moved along on his side of the booth, MJ sat down next to him quickly leaving Gwen standing, a unamused expression on her face directed towards MJ, who seemed to be giving the largest smirk Peter had ever seen, it followed all the way as Gwen sat next to Harry. "So why are we here Harry?" asked Gwen.

"So one was lonely and wanted company" coughed Peter before Harry fired a tiny blast at Peter leg which he dodged with easy because for all the world knew.

-Peter Parker- Quirk: Danger Sense- A sixth sense that alerts Peter to any danger within his immediate area-

Gwen and MJ raised an eyebrow at Peter, he smiled sheepishly "Inside joke" he said with closed eyes so MJ couldn't use her quirk on him. "So why are we here then? I could be practicing right now" stated Gwen, how she managed to be a band drummer and top of the class hero in training was beyond Peter, he could barely handle school and being Spidey and one of them wasn't exactly difficult. "Oh right so, Horizon doing an exchange program this year and well my Dad said I should choice 3 others to go with me, to Japan, UA to be more specific" stated Harry looking away from Gwen the entire time. "And why are we here then?" MJ asked, she already new why but she wanted the truth good damn it on her portable dicta-phone. "Well, um I choose you guys" stated Osborn.

"Wait so you want us, to go to the most prodigious Hero school on the whole planet, literally the Cambridge of Heroing?" Harry nodded "I couldn't think of better people?" Peter heard him trying to justifying it to himself "Thank for the vote of confidence" stated MJ smirk on her face, the crisis incident reporter in training new that wasn't true but she let it slide.

"So when do we go then Sharpshooter?" "Well Ghost Girl we go hopefully in a months time or so, the date hasn't been finalized till well you all say yes" "Well count me in, sounds fine" Gwen and Harry had an annoying habbit of calling themselves by there hero names, and Gwen being this positive about this seemed to be bog standard really, MJ spoke next "Well, I suppose it would be fun, might even be a good scoop in it somewhere, so I'm in" all eyes landed on Peter, he gulped instinctively. "Well, I suppose I could give someone else a chance to photo Spiderman in action" he said as he could see all the eyes pleading for him to come.

"Yeah this is gonna be fun, hey Joe!" shouted Harry at the owner "Yeah Kid?!" came a gruff reply from behind the counter "Can I get other round of shakes over her please?" "Sure thing kid"

Peter smiled by was internally screaming he need someone to patrol whilst he was gone or something bad could happen, he needed a replacement for Spiderman whilst he was gone. Whelp time to reach out to the others in his time of need, Matchstick owed him anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter walked back through the front door, sighing, he'd texted Aunt May the news as soon as he could, this was a big thing and well she was excited and so was he but he need to fix the lack of a Spiderman problem that was going on whilst he was in Japan for a while. His brain whizzing with possibilities and worry. Some of the pro-heroes didn't even believe Spiderman when he told them about Mysterio or Electro, which really drove him up the wall.

Aunt May grabbed pulling her nephew into a tight hug "Oh Peter! I'm so proud! Going to UA your going to do great things in the world!" Peter wheezed as the hug loosed slightly allowing the secret superhero to breath, "Thanks Aunt May, I didn't do much though Harry just choose me cos well I'm the only reason he's passing any exams" he said smugly as possible, May rolled her eyes. "Well anyway because of the good news I thought I should do something special for dinner" "What is it?" "A surprise, now go do something productive, I want every support company after you before this year is done!"

Peter chucked as May pushed him towards the basement which had become his impromptu lab/workshop, full of random things he was working on at the time, and well all of his Spiderman left over gear in a spare trunk, settling down on the old creaky chair by the makeshift computer that was odds and ends from the local dump and new parts from online, Peter began looking through the work load he had to do. There were the standard things like 'shock gauntlets, extendable arms or jet pack' those were the 3 big ones but Peter had his eye on something else on the list. 'Trackers'

"Trackers hmmm, well there's some regular ones and some Spidey style there" he said smiling, booting up his homemade very dangerous looking 3D printer, Peter began designing, a simple tracker, small compact disc shaped with a grey metallic finish, putting all the circuits in the tracers would take time hopefully he'd get it done before the deadline or before he left for Japan. God that was a thing he had to sort and fast.

New York as much as he loved the heroes in it, was full of heroes that only dealt with the big stuff, the only pros that even help the little guy Luke Cage and Iron Fist were at best, glory hounds, so he couldn't really ask them for any help it would instantly be across social media that 'Spidey paid us to be him for a while, don't worry you only have to pay us for it all' yeah that would really help the public image.

Fiddling with a circuit and soldering iron Peter's phone chimed with a message, not looking at his phone he webbed it towards himself, and looked at his home screen. 'SuperNewsSite- Avengers are in league with Masked Menace Spiderman' Peter rolled his eyes, SuperNewsSite was an online site dedicated to well heroes and one of its most popular pages was well him, Peter had some pride in that fact, with reporters running around trying to figure everything out, trying to get his side of the story instead of the side that mainstream media portrayed. Peter opened up the article, reading the mindless fluff the Bugle had written before somehow they got an interview with the Avengers?

Peter put down his soldering iron as he read. 'Captain America had this statement on Spiderman- If he wasn't a vigilante I defiantly would consider him an Avenger, off the record here speaking, some of the other have asked him and he declined, whatever he wants it's not fame I can assure you that' skim reading the article to the next avenger he really didn't want to read bout Cap's latest attempts on catching up with society 'Iron Man gave this statement about Spiderman- Yeah I have asked the Webhead to join, he's good even if he is unlicensed. Hell I'm pretty sure if he took the mask off he'd have a licence instantly' Peter looked at that statement of course Tony Stark would say that, too much ego to see what damage revealing his secret identity would do. Scrolling pass Tony's ego spout Peter looked at the a very unexpected name 'Ms Marvel's comment on Spiderman- Spidey? Oh he's great we took a selfie together, I mean he's alright I suppose nothing spectacular he only helped me take down Shocker in literally the most amazing team up ever! Even though all of the teachers at Horizon told me off the next day for not arresting him on site, detention for a week sucked!' Ms Marvel of all the heroes training at Horizon she was the only one that got a permanent internship with the Avengers and was also the only one that kinda patrolled like he did.

But the report was plastered with the Avenger's 'official' statement- All actions by vigilantes are not condoned by the United State Government or UN council in response to the New York Act 2012, all unlicensed 'heroes' will be treated as such

Peter lips curled into a smile, nothing was stopping his idea, that statement was just so the Avenger's weren't shut down, after all they did it for the money as well as helping people, he'd try an pop in as Spiderman tonight to Avengers Tower apparently he was always welcome, he'd try and let the others know about the fact he was going out of country for an extended period of time. Yeah that'll solve the whole problem. Hearing Aunt May call him for diner Peter smiled "Well I think everything's coming out Milhouse or Spidey"

* * *

The Avengers were partying hard, it had been a stressful week, with the intern (unpayed) Ms Marvel the only member of the current team being able to respond to anything less than a major threat, leaving the poor intern to deal with 25 muggings, 3 attempted murders and a well that wasn't something any 16 year old wanted to see, as Steve and Tony were both up in the high courts trying to wrangle something, it hadn't worked out but on the bright side The Fantastic 4 had brought speakers and Johnny was fire dancing it was gonna be a good night, and that was before all the other guest started to turn up, the coat rack was becoming very full as the original X-Men team had turned up as well for some reason.

And this party was extremely uncomfortable for the intern Ms Marvel sure the X-Men had brought literally one of there newest recruits in the form of Nightcrawler just so someone could flight the Black Bird home. Both of them sat cross legged on the Black Bird playing cards, of course it was some weird X-men game of cards so Kamala had literally now clue if Kurt was cheating or not, when a strange noise echoed out from the party bellow them, it was almost a cheer as if someone else had arrived. "Vhat vas dat?" asked Kurt completely confused at the noise "No idea come on lets go have a look" Kurt bampfed to the door, Kamala took the opportunity to look at Kurt's cards, both of the jokers in his hand "What is this game?" she muttered to herself rushing towards the door.

The pair looked though the large glass windows of the pent house. Inside stood all the heroes they expected to see an one very surprised looking Spiderman "You guys were having a party and didn't invite me?" he asked faking insulted "Yeah Webhead, sorry but none of use have your address" stated Tony smiling drink in hand. "Yeah, like I'd give that out so freely" stated Spidey crossing his arms, the party seemed to continue as Spidey began talking to Tony.

"Listen Tony, Imma be out of town for a well a while I feel kinda bad just leaving you guys without anyone knowing" he said lenses expressing some form of concern "So why are you telling us this?" Spidey pulled a USB from his belt "I got a list of everything I discovered about crimes 'Big Man' on here as well as files on all of the villains I've fought, just in case they show up again, also to hopefully find a replacement for me whilst I was gone" Tony took the USB and opened it up displaying the files, one of a particularly wet looking Human Torch shouting at Spidey. "Oh I am so blackmailing that hothead" stated Tony, Spidey nodded "It's why I put it on there" you could hear Spidey's enjoyment at that.

"Spidey!" called Ms Marvel, not in costume towards the spider powered teen, Nightcrawler 'bampf' appearing next to the only costume in the room "Spiderman ist gut to see you" "Good to see you too Blue boy, Elastagirl" he greeted them. Both of them seemed to be confused by his presence, Spiderman was famously a lone wolf when it came to hero work, so him handing Tony and USB meant something big was happening. "Anything else I could do for you kid?" "Tell the Japanese heroes to try an not kill me whilst I'm there?"

Both Ms Marvel and Nightcrawlers jaws dropped "You're leaving New York!" they said in unison, Spidey slightly readjusted his mask as it been blown by the force of the shout slightly "Yeah, I got some business to do outside the Big Apple, so I was hoping yous lot would hold down the fort for me" Tony put his hand on Spiderman's shoulder "Sure we can manage without you, however since your here I got a present for you Webhead" Spidey mask made a questioning expression, it always impressed did that mask, revealing much about the wallcrawler's mood but never his face. "It better not be a swirly I've had enough of those for 5 life times" he muttered to himself, before following the Iron avenger.

Ms Marvel and Nightcrawler just stood flabbergasted, both of them knew what Tony's gift was, and well it was kinda impressive for someone being a hero illegally, the whole crowd had notice, Spidey looked around 'was this gift really that important?' was the only thought going though the webslingers head. "Spiderman" Tony opened up a panel revealing an Avenger's ID card, his Avengers ID card. "This is yours kid you earn this, a welcome to the Avengers, even if your a secret member" he said winking at Spiderman whilst handing him the card. No wonder this never happens, not to vigilantes or Parker! Oh this was so illegal it hurt.

Peter was flabbergasted under the mask, he was an Avenger! and he could tell no one such is life, if only Flash could know that would make this so sweet right now, finally bringing himself down to a level where he could quip "So does this get me a discount anywhere?" Tony looked at the kid for a moment nodding, that was the Wallcrawler he expected "No but it should stop most heroes trying to attack you where ever your going. This is basically a hero license don't lose it and only show this to a hero if they caught you, I don't wanna deal with Alpha Flight before I put the word out that you're a member, or persuade the licencing companies that your actually not going to kill anyone by accident" Spidey smiled "Sure thing, if the Avengers haven't court me yet then I doubt anyone's going to be putting me in a giant glass anytime soon"

Then the party resumed with all the Avengers, including the new wallcrawler having a good time. Eventually the all posed for the camera being held by Jean Grey telekinetic powers, all of them sitting in the pent house with Spiderman an Kurt hanging from a webline. Peter wouldn't say this but he kinda wish he could have at least shown Aunt May this, finally Spiderman at least to the other heroes of New York was a hero, that was for filling but he wasn't a hero for fame but a hero because he had great power and with that came great responsibility.

The party started to wind down once 3 A.M was reached, Peter looked on as people started to leave, standing atop the roof smiling hands on his hips, Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman the Avenger! oh that felt good somewhere near his ego. "So you heading out then?" asked Tony form behind him "Yeah it's kinda past my curfew" Tony looked at him for a moment before pinching his nose "Kid sometimes i really hate you" he burped thumping his arch reactor in his chest. "Anyway I was going to give Kamala a lift home but..." he gestured to himself, he was defiantly a special kind of drunk, the special branded Tony Stark drunk "So can you take the other kid home?" Kamala appeared from behind Tony in her costume, Spidey sighed "Sure but I expect a good review on Uber!" he said pointing to Kalama, she looked very sleep deprived and after seeing what she'd been up too this week, good god did this girl take alot of selfies when on the job, it had taken at least half an hour to scroll through all of them, Peter wounldn't think of taking her home normal, more likely to have been 'Isn't she her own superhero' but the girl could barely stand.

"Thaaaaaaannnkkk youuuu" Kamala yawned, Peter sighed if being Spidey had done one thing to himself was this, his body clock was completely fucked, no other way around it, hopefully Kamala wouldn't have his problem of randomly napping in class to catch up. "Right hold on tight your taking air Spidey tonight, if we have overbooked this flight the most qualified person with be removed violently" Kamala grumbled back "Try that an I'll bet you worse than Squirrel Girl beat Doctor Doom" Spidey turned around "Just grab on and hold on, and directions where am I going?"

"Jersey City" Spiderman mask dropped "Oh, and I thought I liked you" before Kamala could even process his comment he leap off Avengers tower and began to webs swing though New York. The scream of terror by his right ear and arms rapping tighter around his neck and legs rapping themselves around his waist like snakes, releasing the webline at the top of his swing Peter smiled under the mask, just before it would be unrecoverable he fired another webline sending both him and Kamala back into the air.

After about 3 minutes of swinging Kamala finally piped up "So is this how you get around normal?" "Yeah, quicker than the metro" "It's fun once you get past it being terrifying part" "Yeah it is" an awkward silence echoed out between the pair "So your leaving?"

Spidey sighed "Yeah, something came up when I'm not Spiderman, so I won't be around, I was hoping you'd kinda try an take up any slake whilst I was gone" Kamala looked at him questioningly "You want me, to take up the slake of one of the greatest vigilantes of the world?" "When we start talking about Daredevil?" that garnered a chuckle. "You don't have to if you don't want to it's just I don't want any of my messes causing more trouble" Peter wasn't even concentrating on the webs slinging, "Don't worry I got your back, you're an Avenger now and we stick together"

Peter smiled under the mask "Yeah an avenger" that would happen right before he had to leave for a while, keeping that secret was so gonna be difficult.

* * *

UA was a wash with feeling, class 1-A was no different all of them had been in the dorms for at least a month with those having some of there number just obtaining a provisional hero licence they all sat around discussing various topics, the big one at the moment was talking about famous villains from across the globe. Izuku of course having various notes taken of each of them and the heroes they fought. They found this list of 100 worst villains on the internet and were scrolling threw.

"Number 23- Sandman- real name Flint Marko- Quirk: Sand- Flint Marko can change his whole body into sand at well and create weapons from his body or absorb more sand become a living sand storm, he was last defeated by the vigilante Spiderman in New York" stated Mineta reading off the next villain as the passed the laptop between the group that was sat in the commons room. "Wait that's like the fifth one that this Spider guys beaten!" Mina, the pink girl shivered that the thought of a literally man with a spider face.

"It would certainly seem that way" replied Tokoyami, closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall he was leaning on. Izuku had come across accounts of Spiderman on the internet and his various fights with villains that normal would have been left by an unlicensed vigilante. "It says here that Marko broke out just to try an get even with Spiderman, wow that guy must have done a number on him for him to want revenge that much" Mineta added. "As impressive as that is Spiderman is still a vigilante, he is breaking the law" said Tsuyu from her little place she'd carved out for herself on top of the bookshelves.

Mineta handed over the laptop to Midoriya, who scrolled absentmindedly to the next villain on the list, having his notebook on quirks open just to note down some of the basics, "Number 22- Hero Killer Stain- real name Chizome Akaguro- Quirk: Bloodcurdle- Stain was formally the vigilante Sentdhal, took his ideology to far taking out 13 pro heros and crippiling many more before Pro Hero Endeavor took him out he is currently imprisoned"

"The hero killer used to be a vigilante?" asked Tenya, sub consciously looking at his ruined hand "Apparently, I haven't heard anything else about it, could just be some fluff on the article" Izuku stated scribbling something down on Stain's analysis before handing the laptop to Kirishima, he looked over at the green haired hero's notes for a second before reading the next one.

"Number 21- Sabertooth- real name unknown at present time- Quirk: Primordial Predator- Sabertooth has rapid healing on the same level as Pro Hero Wolverine and extendable claw like fingernails, last know public appearance was the Brotherhood attempt to break out Magneto from his prison cell" turning the laptop around a granie picture of Sabertooth and Wolverine rushing each other was shown under the blurb, both men were wildmen but Sabertooth seemed to be at least 2 metres tall at least. "That guy looks tough I can't wait till were bashing heads with villains like that!" stated the hardening hero as he passed the laptop Uraraka.

"Number 20, the big hitters now- Green Goblin- real name unknown- Quirk: Unknown- The Green Goblin is a masked villain seemingly set on one goal, destroying Spiderman for a unknown reason, the Goblin uses a vast array of Halloween themed weaponry from Pumpkin Bombs to Baterangs flying about on a glider. Spiderman has been the only vigilante or hero in New York to encounter the villain, it is unknown why. Okay he's creepy looking" stated Uraraka showing the picture.

Manic smile, tiny pinhole pupils in large yellow eyes, with green plastic looking skin with a purple tunic and long flowing hat, on a bat shaped glider with a pumpkin bomb in hand, it with just in frame was Spiderman swinging on a web from bellow the villain, "This Spiderman seems to be quite the capable fighter, maybe we should see if there are any videos of him online?" questioned the ever formal and reserved Yaoyorozu, Uraraka nodded opening up a new tab an typing Spiderman onto the search engine.

"Spiderman footage captured, he smacks down the villains both physically and verbally" Uraraka muttered to herself before placing the laptop in view of everyone and clicking the video.

A large man like rhino creature was stopping through Times Square, shaky camera dash board cam from a taxi or something, when a traffic cone landed on the Rhino's main horn. A voice in english echoed out, obviously making a remark about something, the video was paused by Kirishima as he looked over to Momo "What did he say?" English wasn't exactly his strong suit and Momo was basically fluent "'Hey I got the thing on the thing! What do I win?'" Momo looked unamused at the comment. All of the other looked back at the screen when it started up again, the Rhino guy spoke then Spiderman again. The pause came.

"The rhinoceros man said 'You' and Spiderman respond 'I win me? What a swizz prize, I want my money back'" Momo said rubbing her head. Izuku looked back at the video as Spiderman seeming goaded the villain into attack, or did he just have a motormouth? It was hard to tell with only one video to go on from. The video came to an abutted end as Rhino tried to use the car the dash cam was in to swat Spiderman. Scrolling though the comments it seemed that this was some of the bog standard exchanges between Spiderman or as the american fans called him Spidey, and his villains.

"I can see why all the villains in New York want to kill him" stated Momo having understood ever word of his just looked slightly in disbelief that that was his normal behavior "Heroing is serious business and should be treated as such" Tenya began "And this bantering is wasting time an valuable energy, obviously this vigilante has no respect for the rules what so ever!" Tenya said bolt upright light glinting off his glasses.

"Maybe it's a way of distracting his enemies and throwing them off balance?" asked Izuku trying to figure out such an odd method of fighting whilst speaking. "What getting them angry so they make a mistake?" Tsuyu said from her perch, a book having appeared on her stomach from somewhere. "That does make sense, people fight less logically when angry"

Uraraka reading the description found a link to a website with more info "SuperNewsSite?" clicking the link they were greeted by a splash screen full of all of America's heroes, and some of the more world traveling ones like Wolverine who had worked in Japan for about a year or so. The Avengers Agency having a massive section dedicated to themselves as was standard practice when talking about Pros from the States, with the Fantastic 4 and X-Men aswell, the last one to have a tab to himself- the Webhead.

Mineta looked surprised at that, so did Mina "Why would you have someone based on a spider as you front screen?" Mina didn't like to admit it but she really didn't like spiders not at all. "He must be popular enough" stated Jiro finally joining in the conversation. Clicking on the link to the Spiderman page the Webhead was finally shown in all his as Mina put it 'weird spider glory'

He was lean but with definite muscle mass, red and blue costume, black webbing pattern of the red with a spider logo in the center of his chest, full face mask with large white lenses over his eyes, he was just clinging to the side of a building like it was nothing. With all his big headlines reading one of two things thing 'Masked Menace' 'Going Pro?' "Well that odd, say do you wanna get back to the list, the idea of him having a weird spider face is kinda giving me the creeps" Mina stated having moved from the sofa to behind it. "Said there girl that wanted to be called 'Alien Queen'" came Jiro from the other side of the room.

"Alright hey Tsu it's your turn" called Uraraka, the frog like tongue grabbing the laptop bringing it to the bookshelf perch "Number 19- Dabi"


	3. Chapter 3

Peter ran into school on Monday completely shattered, creating the Spider-tracer and the regular tracers had been very time consuming, so he's daily patrol lasted till about 1AM last night, and boy was he feeling the effects of it on his body, thank god the support class was full of people that were as constantly as tired as himself.

Only problem with Horizon High was well, 6ft 2 and blonde with the IQ of a well, Flash Thompson from the hero course smirked trying to trip Peter, avoiding it with his 'Danger sense' had become almost second nature, that really infuriated Flash, he didn't even stop when his usual 'nickname' was called out behind him 'Penis Parker' he had places to be today, as in not being late to hand in the new tracers he'd made. And to get to the Principal's office with Harry, MJ and Gwen to tell them about the exchange programs choices.

Skidding to a stop outside Dr Conner's office Peter knocked "Come in" Peter open the door revealing Doctor Conners sitting at his desk marking something in read pen, must have been the essay that Peter handed in 2 weeks ago, the only thing this year he'd handed in early. "I got a new item for the list you sent out" The support item teacher smiled "Which one is it this time Peter?"

"The tracer" he said holding up the disc tracer for the Doctor to see, putting down his pen, the Curt took the tracer in his only hand, "Impressive work, how'd you get the resin body to such a high quality?" Peter rubbed the back of his head "I kinda build a 3D printer from junk a few weeks ago, it works surprisingly well I kinda thought I would have tried to find a better lens for the laser" Curt smiled at Peter before shaking his head "You're full of surprise Mr Parker, leave it on my desk and tell me the frequency it transmits at I'll get it test for you" "Thanks Doc, it at anything between 34 and 65 hertz" his teacher nodded. "Alright thank you Peter, I'll see you in class later"

"See you in class Doctor Conners"

Peter left his teacher room in a hurry, he had to get to Harry, he's Spiderman problems were kinda sorted but the Peter Parker ones, good god did he need someone who could just be Peter Parker for about a month and fix his inter life, why did he say yes to the exchange program instantly, 2 words peer pressure, none of them could even speak Japanese, kawaii meant ugly right? that's why everyone from Japan as far as he new kept calling him that? And another question was, well was he going to web swing over in Japan, I mean of course he would but well let's just hopped he got a window and room to himself at this point. Another question that plagued Peter was "How'd did i give into peer pressure that easily, I completely blame MJ" muttered to himself.

Finally arriving at the Principal's office he seemed to be the last there, as normal really for the secret hero, the only time he ever got to somewhere before anyone else was when it involved a hostage situation or a bank robbery. "Ah Mr Parker, there you are" stated Principal Modell smiling, he was a large man and used to be the support teacher before getting promoted to Principal for reason none of the student could really understand. "Well now you're all here I have all the paper work you need to fill out, would anyone like a pen?" MJ raised a hand, handing over a plain Biro style pen to the redhead and the appropriate forms for Peter.

Reading through all the legal jargon took a while, the only thing wordier than this was the Fantastic 4 review of his shock gauntlets, god could Reed prevaricate, eventually signing it Peter looked at the other he seemed to be waiting on him again "What I signed it?" "And the second page?" Peter slouched pulling back out the pen he'd just put away, turning to the next page he found a page very similar to the first only about course details, after double checking all the information Principal Modell had put in was correct Peter signed again. Placing it on the pile of other papers from the others.

"Right now you all signed these, I have go though some basic rules with you, this exchange program is designed to show the general public and heroes that we are open and free people that would accept anyone into the course at hero academies, Mr Osborn you have really put a good group of students together I have a good feeling that I won't have to warn you about breaking any laws whilst you're in Japan, you'll be staying in the UA new dorms with other students, try to socialize Peter, I know how you support class students get so don't even deny it" Peter frowned before looking at the other for help, they all seemed to be enjoying his suffering holding back laughter. "I'll try but, I don't think I'll get very far with the locals cos I don't speak Japanese"

Modell looked at the other, all of them then hit there hands to there forehead "Don't worry about that, I hired a specialist in languages to get you up to speed" stated Modell, smiling "Allow me to introduce you to Cassandra Webb, she will be teaching you Japanese" Peter looked at the woman that had just entered the room, she was middle aged at least, greying hair with a pair of sunglasses on her face, which was wrinkled but not heavily, wearing a very large knitted sweater that seemed two size too large. "Should I have brought a notebook?" asked Harry to Gwen, who shrugged as a response.

"You will not be needing a note book Mr Osborn" Cassandra, she looked like a Madame if Peter had ever seen one, Webb. "Just open your mind an think nothing, you're a male and rich so it should be easy for you" Harry looked confused at the woman before she placed a hand on his head, instantly Harry jolted in surprise like he just learn the secrets of the universe. "I know Japanese now?"

-Cassandra Webb- Quirk: Exposition- Cassandra can transfer any knowledge gained to anyone by touching there head-

'Madame Web' as Peter had dubbed the woman in his mind then proceeded to do the same thing do all of them, all of them now fluent in Japanese they tried it out, but Peter was now extra confused about the Japanese tourist calling him 'cute'. "So what now?" asked MJ, the Principal laughed, it was a hearty belly laugh "Now you get to class, come on your still heroes, support and reporters in training!" All of them were ushered out of the office Cassandra Webb also made her way out of the office after them. Turning and walking out of the hero academy she smiled to herself "Madame Web, cute kid"

* * *

School went the way of school, people slowly finding out that people were in a exchange student program and MJ really wasn't helping Peter in suppressing rumors about them. With everything going from "Hey spending a year abroad together" to "Go get her 'Tiger'" God why did MJ nickname for himself have to become one of his well know nicknames across campus. Sitting at the lunch table by himself munching on some leftover's from home, Peter was snapped out of his stupor by someone whispering in his ear "Hey Tiger"

He instantly jolted upright "Whoa MJ?! When you get here?" he asked, the red haired girl smiled "Just now, anyway I sore your newest pics from the bulge" see eyed him thoroughly, Peter swallowed another piece of leftover lasagna, he knew a question was coming sitting on the opposite side of the table, god he really wanted to web swing away if this was about how he got them, that was a conversation he had to dodge frequently and MJ could tell he was lying if he looked her in the eye, so it became a matter of pride for Peter that she still hadn't found out yet after a year. Her eyes drifted to the door behind him towards the library "Do you think Harry like's Gwen?" Peter choked on thin air, trying not to laugh up his lasagna. MJ eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer and with how well she knew Peter it would be about thirty seconds before he would be able to speak. "So I take that as a yes then?"

Peter looked her dead in the eye "I bet my final grade on the fact he does" MJ nodded a smugness about her, leaning back crossing her hands behind her head. "Please don't tell me you're planning to be Cupid again" MJ looked at him confused "Since when have I ever tried to play Cupid?" "When you thought Flash and Kong were gay for each other" he said not even giving her a chance to counter his point. "And do I need to remind you of the whole Captain America Black Widow fiasco?" "Okay, I get the point Pete, but look at them, the clueless idiots" she said gesturing to Harry and Gwen having just left the library before quickly parting ways, almost to quickly to be comfortable with.

"Okay you can play Cupid just don't expect me to be any help, I'm going there to keep you lot happy and not to help - Peter pointed to the the pair basically running away from each other- that" MJ scowled at him for a moment "Fine, but I am curious doing some digging were going into the same year as some of the pros kids" Peter raised an eyebrow "Well okay one pros kid and another high ranking member of society, but think about it, there's got to be some drama there, drama there means a scoop"

"Are you going to ruin their social lives for a story?" "No... if I do it's not on purpose" Peter didn't look amused with that response. "Come on Tiger it's not that bad, they can't be angry if I didn't mean it?" Peter frowned shoving another fork full of lasagna into his mouth, a MJ style rant about how the news getting contorted by social media and such would be coming any minute now, it was a standard part of Monday lunch if the two of them met up. "If the news gets out and it is distorted by the game of social media Chinese whispers then I am not to blame" Peter swallowed "Whatever you say MJ" shovel more food into his mouth "So I sore the new picture of Spiderman you got, I was just wondering something" Peter swallowed, but it was more of a gulp "Wondering what?" 'Please don't be how I took the photos, please don't be how I took the photos' was all Peter could think.

"Would you be my camera man when we get to UA?" Peter almost deflated in relief at that, "Sure but I have a going fee" he said shoveling more food into his mouth "Oh really what's that then?" Smirking Peter replied "Well if any of you stories are published with my photos then you have to pay for my food that weekend" MJ looked at Peter for a moment, skeptical "Could it just be 3 bucks per photo?" Peter thought about it, he'd probably end up spending the money if he was given it on being Spiderman and he really didn't like the idea of MJ paying for that, JJ could pay all he wanted but not MJ. "Nah, it's food or no photo" he said jokingly, MJ smirked "Fine, I'll get you food, if you help me with the lovers anonymous" Mary Jane's green eyes full of purpose and determination, Peter gulped again, he hadn't realized MJ had grabbed his hoodie with the last sentence. "Fine, but it better be good food" Still not realizing his hoodie MJ nodded "The best"

A call somewhere far off in the background said "You two should kiss!" Peter immediately went the same color as MJ hair, MJ let go of the hoodie at that same moment, Peter was to busy sinking into himself to notice the blush MJ had as the both retracted into themselves. "So anyway, I came to ask you about something else as well" started MJ before the bell rang. Peter instantly stood up, still red faced "I'vegottagettoclassyoucanaskmelaterseeyaMJ" came Peter's words in a form of verbal diarrhea, whilst packing up his lunch with incredible speed before bolting to class. MJ sat the red faced "Sure thing Tiger"

* * *

All Might stood in front of Principal Nezu with a confused look over his gaunt skeletal like face "What we're having american students come to UA? With everything that happened recently?" the small furry principal nodded "Yes, it is a risque move but we must show Japan and the world heroes can overcome anything, with a smile on are face whilst we do it" All Might still looked dubious at this.

"Don't worry we I have prepared for the situation, a Charles is sending someone familiar with the locals to teach here as well as his students from his hero course, hopefully reassuring all the Americans and given more piece of mind to our staff as well due to there being another pro hero amongst us" Nezu always had a plan, All Might should have figured "Well I'm with you 100% Principal, but what about the leak I'm assuming it's staying an internal affair" Nezu nodded, no reason to tell anyone else about the leak just yet, it was a UA affair and would stay as such. "So have you got any idea's on who's coming?"

Nezu jumping down from his chair fiddled with some files, before handing them to All Might "These are all of them from Charles' academy" Looking at the files All Might sore the familiar red X in a circle logo, mindlessly thumbing through he raised an eyebrow "All of these students have provisional licenses?" Nezu nodded "Charles selected them, all of them in his words 'Brilliant heroes if a bit strong minded, hopefully sometime in Japan will mellow them'" Nezu began pouring a cup of tea "Care for some tea" "No thank you"

"Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Wolfsbane, Rouge? These hero names aren't exactly the most friendly" he said, finally putting the files down "It's fine the Americans like names like this, it's better than some of the other names I've been hearing are students come up with" All Might nodded, "So when do they arrive?" "Charles will arrive at the beginning of next week, Horizon in 3 weeks" "Wait Horizon Academy sending students as well?"

Nezu nodded "You remember that funding meeting I attended when we tried to get the dorms built, well one of the big contractors that help was Osborn industries, turns out the CEO is a retired Support hero, we started having conversation and he heard about Charles students coming and thought that his son from Horizon is one of the top in the hero course and should come with a group of students from there as well, all the paper work for them should be on my desk tomorrow morning" All Might nodded "Well I hope it all goes alright for them, if memory serves the guest accommodation only has well 5 rooms" "That is why I put extra rooms in the main dorms, Horizon has always been more open about letting it's students explore and interact than Professor Xavier ever has, so I'm hoping that they are integrate well with class 1-A"

All Might choked on some blood in surprise. "Does Eraserhead know?" All Might choked, Nezu took a long sip of his tea, then swirled it slightly "Of course, he will, just tomorrow he will know, and he'll inform the students or not it's up to him really" All Might gave a worried smile "His not going to tell them his he"

"I doubt he'll even mention the fact the 1-B will be gaining the 4 X-Men students to his students unless someone brings it up" reasoned the furry principal.

* * *

Spiderman flew over New York, it was his final time for a while he was going away tomorrow so it was the last part of training his 'replacement' tonight, Ms Marvel hot on his heals live streaming the whole thing, finally stopping on top of a building Spidey looked into the phone's camera "Why are you live streaming?" he asked mask not amused and arms crossed. "Because I think people should know that your not quitting just taking a break cos of your normal life"

"Normal life? Wish I had one, anyway i brought you here because of a valuable lesson I learnt a few months back" he said walking towards the edge of the building leaning over Time Square with a smile under his mask "What's that?" hopping up on the ledge of the building Spiderman mask grinned a response "We don't need to KO the villain in order to win, we just need to get inside their head enough to figure out what there grand plan is and stop them" Ms Marvel looked confused at the sage wisdom of someone that looked like he could be younger than her. "Hey don't scoff, get villains monologging they'll tell you everything"

"Really name one time that's worked" "Mysterio" Shrug of the provisional licenced heroes shoulders "Never heard of that one" Spidey groaned "I keep forgetting that he got away damn fishbowl magician, well he really did amp up the monologging he was all" Spidey struck a almost Shakespearean poise holding aloft Yoric or something of the like "I Mysterio will destroy you Spiderman with my many magical powers, complete phoonie" he finished his sentence by slumping in on himself.

"Anything else I need to know? Because Tony has give me some notes on things you don't know" "Like the address of every single reporter in the town?" Ms Marvel glared at Spidey "What, I know tasteless joke but he probably did have that at some point" "Seriously though, it's about the pay, he said because your well honorary you could get bonuses for work if you gave him an account to pay into, we all hear you constant complaining about being broke"

Spidey knew they were trying to help, but it didn't help his guilt "Yeah, not happening. Last time I tried to use my quirk for money I lost something that couldn't be replaced, I haven't forgiven myself since it's why I'm here, no one else has to go though what I went through because they have a Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman looking out for them, an now well a Friendly local ish Ms Marvel, you come from Jersey so your not from this hood" Ms Marvel smiled at him. "Well whatever 'it' was meant a lot to you" Peter nodded his head, specifically Peter, Spiderman had a false layer of confidence that really help in some situation but Uncle Ben broke down Spiderman and left Peter Parker still hurting.

"Yeah, it did it really did, so any questions you got before I go, curfew in an hour and I gotta spin a web somewhere first" sitting down on the ledge, Ms Marvel sat next to the webslinger, stopping the live stream she looked at him, much like most Pro Heroes there mask didn't cover there eyes making them more trust able in a sense, her eyes sparkled with concern "Why are you asking me to, well be you till you get back?" the Webhead rubbed the back of his neck looking up at the stars, mask lenses seeming moving with his thoughtful consideration "Because your the only one I'd trust completely, sure Cap could do it but he's busy all the time, you and honestly would you trust Iron Man or Thor to stop a mugging without killing someone, that's why I trust you, you're against killing anyone and that is something I agree with completely, that's why you're the best choice you follow your believes" he gave a thumbs up as his mask winked, somehow.

"Have we got time for a selfie before you go? teach?" "Sure but get my good side"

The flash of a camera light and a selfie of Ms Marvel and Spiderman, both of them smiling. Spidey said he's goodbye and good lucks to the teen hero which see shot back "Avengers make there own luck" as he made his way to Hide Park, he had a statement to make and it was going to be Spectacular.

Peter didn't know this but Kamala had put that selfie in a folder the instant he left, it was a little something she'd been working on for a while, a video data base of the wallcrawler to send to a certain newspaper editor showing the side of Spiderman that he refused to see, the man behind the mask. Ms Marvel smiled slightly her final piece was still less than complete he's reason was almost solid, it not for 'it' being a bit to vague for her taste.


	4. Chapter 4

Aunt May hugged Peter tight, so tight he couldn't breath "Aunt May...oxygen...need to live" he said gasping for breath. The pair was standing outside the airport's central doors waiting for everyone else to turn up. "Are you sure you go everything?" Asked May for the fifth time today. "Yes Aunt May, if i forgot anything I would have remembered it by now cos you keep pestering me"

"I'm just make sure you have everything, I'm allowed to worry Peter" Peter gave a scrupulous look

"Are you sure you got everything?" Came a voice, "Yes Dad. I swear if you ask me one more time I'm hitting you with a drumstick!" Gwen appeared with her Dad in the crowd of just them as it was 5 o'clock in the morning, large suitcase with her a logo spray painted badly on the dull silver wheeled box, the strange ghostly pink lizard like enblem, which had been her hero suit emblem/bands logo. "Peter have the others turn up yet?" Gwen said speeding up her step slightly. Gwen's dad had his work uniform on, that of Captain of the New York Police Department. "I thought I tought you some deuctive skills Gwen" he joked, placing a large duffle bag on the brickwork outside the airport door.

"Yeah, I can tell when you steal my chocolate bars Dad" she glared at the police captain, he smiled apologeticly almost but his eyes said 'I paid for it so it was mine to do with as I please' "Mrs Parker, Peter good to see you both well" he greeted the pair standing alone.

The police Captain looked at his daughter then to his watch, he sighed smiling at Gwen "I'm sorry sweetie but my shifts about to start, call me when you land" Gwen smiled at her Dad, her drummer side screaming internally 'not hug him outside in public' but she did anyway "Alright Pops, I'll call when I arrive in my new digs, not before" the hug was broken off so Gwen to point with her last point "Whatever you say Gwenny, goodbye I love you" he turned to the Parkers standing there, one being awkward the other respectful "Look after her" "I'm sure he will captain Stacey, now go do you job captain I'll make sure they get in safely" he warned Peter he muttered the response "Pretty sure that's Harry's job" just loud enough so Gwen could hear but not her father.

As the N.Y.P.D captain left, Gwen tried to hit Peter with a drumstick, he 'danger-sense' going off saving him again "You're the worst Parker" he strugged, smiling an ever so 'I did it, what are you gonna do smile' Aunt May had an eyebrow raised 'Peter is there's something your not tell me' expression across her face "I'll tell you later, when Gwen can't deny the truth" he whispered, the woman nodded.

Gwen was always confused by Peter's aunt, Mary Jane described her as an old woman in a subsiously young an attractive body and the fact she an brazenly talk about well, her love life infront of him like a highschooler was really off putting. "So are you looking foward to UA Gwen dear?" Asked the old woman in Aunt May's young body, the highschooler obviously sniggering in the back still.

The pink tipped blonde nodded "Yeah, I mean come on this is going to be one of the weirdest and most exciting experiences of my life and that's before you factor in the one time I accidentally went through someone elses head" she mentally shock herself, the sight of the inside of someones nose was disjusting, it took theropy to get rid of the fear of noae she had for a year. May for her part nodded, Peter snickered. "It's not funny Peter I was terrified an 4 years old!" Peter burst out laughing not being able contain himself, eventally spluttering out "Okay okay okay, it's snot funny" Gwen's left eye twitched. Aunt May gave Peter a disapproving look, elbowing him in the gut, hard but not too hard to cause pain.

Peter clutched his stomach in fake pain anyway. Gwen an May exchanged a nod and eyeroll of 'boys'. "So Pete, you looking forward to spending a year with MJ without having to worry about her aunt?" Peter's eyes bulged out of there sockets, if he'd had been drinking it would have all come out of his mouth with the surprise of the comment. May raised an eyebrow looking at her red faced nephew "Peter is there something you're not telling me?" Peter face filled with dread, Gwen with almost evil glee. "Oh Peter you haven't mention the news yet?"

Peter gawked slightly, he knew exactly what Gwen was doing, she was playing on the fact that Peter Parker, ex-wallflower and living warning sign, was to force him to admitting that he liked MJ to his aunt, or something like that and Peter had no way out. "What? News Peter?" Peter gulped before spouting some nonsense "There had been a collapse in the North Atlantic fish market causing a drop in the value of cod fillets by 26% and the UK fish and chip shop market to lose about 25% of their income yesterday" he said flashing a massively fake 'sincere' smile. May looked slightly concerned at that news "Oh what happened?" Peter looked up in thought carefully "I think a volcanic eruption near Iceland caused a new island to rise up from the straight causing shipping to go into total chaos, I not know the full detail I only scheme read the article"

Gwen looked less than impressed at this turn of events, how did May buy that load of bullshit Parker just pulled, to be fair it sounded mildly convincing, convincing enough that later she'd have to tell MJ just so she knew Peter thought the best way of distracting his aunt from her was fish, what was he a cat? She looked at Peter's almost shark like smile, it was becoming a one up game now, and it looked like she was the _chum_ p in this.

"Peter did you remember to exchange some money?" asked May to her nephew, he gave a nodded "I got my last Daily Bugle check converted to yen, stop pestering that's the 4th time you've asked me that" he said jabbing a finger in her direction, May for her part rolled her eyes. Smiling at her nephew "Fine I'll stop pestering you, but here" she pulled out a wad of cash "Get something to eat, I don't want you going hungry" Peter was about to open his mouth to refuse when May gave him a glare, he smiled and took the money "Thanks Aunt May"

May smiled, looking at her watch, she'd accidentally taken a morning shift for this week, too be fair to her neither Peter or May knew when the month had started. May gave Peter a straight look grabbing him by his face "I'm gonna miss you Petey" he smile, a sincere smile that only gave to their mothers "Imma miss you too, I'll call as soon as I can" May nodded pulling him into a hug, it was the kind of hug that you really didn't want to end but hit had to, pulling apart the elder Parker began walking off, towards the small run down car they still had, it was the first time it'd been driven since Ben died.

May smiled as she pulled the door closed, she could see Peter and Gwen having a conversation, Peter apparently fervently denying something, whipping the mist that had began to form in her eyes, she smiled a sad smile, starting up the engine "If only you could see him now Ben, oh you would be so proud" May rarely brought Ben up in front of Peter for the simple reason that it nearly brought her to tears every time she said the name. Pulling away she looked as MJ had appeared Peter growing steadily more red faced about something. She could only smile about that, that boy was very stupid for someone so incredible brilliant.

"Fish stocks, what does he think I am, stupid?"

* * *

Norman put his hand on his son shoulder as he placed the final bag on the ground, Harry was slightly confused when Norman had taken him personally, as in Norman Osborn, had driven him to the airport, and the thing that freak out Harry was he was smiling the whole way to the airport, his proud little smile that didn't quite fit on his features to an extent. "I'm proud of you Harry" he said finally.

Harry smiled up at his Dad, not sure of what to say, Norman wasn't exactly the best Dad but he did try and be at least semi-decent sometimes "Thanks Dad" Norman then straighten his green tie, he's sparking with what only could be pride. "No need to thank me Harry, you did it all by yourself, now go show them why Osborn is a name to be respected" he said closing the trunk of the car with the press of a button. Harry nodded, yeah it'll be easy it's only what did Gwen call it 'the Cambridge of Hero schools' no biggie. "Are you coming to see us off Dad?"

Norman smiled slightly, nodding "Yes, I wanted to wish all of your friends good luck, not that I believe they need it Harry, but I just wanted to make sure you got on the plane without exploding" Harry chuckled, grabbing his bags, strapping his hero suit container to a duffel bag he began walking towards the airport door were the sounds of a very defensive Peter was heard "I'm not calling you a fish MJ!" Norman and Harry gave an odd look to each other, both Osborn's knew Peter had a tendency of making things worse for himself and things seemed to be pretty bad at the moment.

The Osborns found found Peter backing away from Mary Jane, her face full of playful smugness, it seemed to be her almost default facial expression, as Peter was slightly red faced by the proximity, her having grabbed him by his hoddie's collar slightly "You're lucky I don't punch you Tiger" Gwen was snickering having recorded the whole thing on her phone. "I'm sorry we should go Dad should disturb the lover's quarrel" Both Peter and Mary Jane went bolt straight, having released the hoodie both of them turned to face Harry, death glares on there face.

"Harry, so go to see you" Peter greeted his friend through gritted teeth, face completely scarlet, Mary Jane's face was less scarlet but it night have been her hair off throwing the color balance. "I'm really glad you're hear" she chimed also through gritted teeth, Gwen waved an smirked at Harry "Nice to see you Sharpshooter, boy have I got news for you" Harry smiled at that "So shouldn't we check in?" stated the Osborn heir. Norman watch with slight amusement, 'Teenagers' was his only thought.

The large open check in hall of the airport was completely vacant bar for a small queue in another brand of plane seemingly going to Germany, and the other to Japan, with no queue at all. As the others began walking Harry looked at his Father "Do I need to phone home once we land?" Norman smiled "Only if you want me to put you thought to my assistant, text me when you get into your accommodation, and send me a picture I want to see what the company funded" Harry smiled that was as much as a goodbye he was going to get "Seeya Dad, I'll text you that picture" he said wandering off to join his friends whilst waving, Norman waved back. That little proud smile on his face.

* * *

Peter looked at Harry "Dude your Dad was smiling, you sure that was him?" the pair were sat waiting for Gwen and MJ to come out of the toilets, Harry gave Peter a look "He can smile Pete, he's not an alien" Peter looked back incredulous "You sure about that, I hear all big company CEO are lizards and the earth is flat" he whispered, both of them smirking "Why do people believe that?" asked Harry "Most Lizards I've met have been very financially sound" "No about the flat earth thing, even I know that gravity would be different"

"Yeah, the bit that always get me is the NASA parts of it, like 'Oh yeah we pay people to stand there and turn people around before they fall of the edge of the world'" Peter said waving his hands, trying desperately to forget the ordeal of trying to secretly shove his webshooters in his suitcase before going through security, which for the most part had been a breeze, bar when Peter had to explain he'd accidentally left a high powered electromagnet in his bag, he knew if forgot something and that something was a web cartridge, they let him keep it thank christ.

"That the unbelievable bit? Says the only guy in New York that can get picture of Spiderman without breaking a sweat?" "Hey I break a sweat doing it, just not enough to stain my clothes" Harry looked at him "But can't afford anything else by the cheapest deodorant?" "Alright Richie Rich, sorry I don't have Lynx Gold with real gold in it"

The pair had taken off their backpacks and had placed them on the ground next to there seat they'd secured "Why again is our flight at 7:30?" "Cos it was the cheapest flight?" asked Harry shrugging "Oh are you going to be joining us in the peasant seating?" asked Peter, glaring at his ticket, to make today even more awkward for himself, he had no idea who he was sitting next to, it was either Gwen or MJ and he had a sneaking subsumption that it was the later, he knew Harry seat the row in front of him. "So what was that little argument about earlier?"

"You G friend was insinuation things about me and Mary Jane" Harry raised an eyebrow "G friend?" his expression seemed to change instantly after repeating the phrase "No Pete, me an Gwen aren't, we're not, I mean" Harry was cut off by Peter giving a clearly faked puzzled look "I meant Gwen friend, what were you thinking?" Peter said far too smugly. "I hate you" muttered Harry.

"Well, I'm going to grab some food hold down the fort for me, you want anything, I fancy something filling" stated Peter changing the subject, Peter had to give it to Harry, he had way more practice with the witty banter than he did, being Spiderman had it's advantages but he had to let Harry win at least once otherwise he'd never be goaded into anything Peter was going throw at him. "Sure, have fun Peter" He said stretching out on the bench he was on as Peter stood up. "Apparently MJ really likes baked goods" Peter glared at him.

* * *

Gwen looked at Mary Jane wash her face for the 5th time today "Are you actually trying to turn into a fish?" she asked, the red head shot her a glare that could melt steel beams "You're getting far to much enjoyment out of this" Gwen shrugged, loving the flustered MJ that stood before her "It's not my fault your flustered by Pete" MJ face began heating up slightly "I'm not flustered, who's flustered? Not me!" she interrupted not looking herself in the eyes in the mirror. "Alright but you're the one sitting next to him for how longs the plane flight?"

Mary Jane was hated to admit that one of her oldest childhood friends had well become slightly, only slightly, attractive, sure MJ was all confidence when it came to other boys, turning them down left and right it was fun to flirt but with Peter he was just, nice to talk to. But flirting with him was just a game her younger self thought was fun and she'd kept it up yet when her god damn hormones court up with her the flirt didn't help at all AND to make it all worst those feeling popped up the same time Pete's uncle died and he didn't need her trying to get him to date her no he needed a friend. "Come on, we better go don't want to keep the boys waiting" said Gwen patting her on the back "I'm sure Pete's just as bad as you are" MJ smiled at that.

Peter did have a unique way of getting flustered, both utterly infuriating and adorable, making the flirting all the sweeter "For some reason I don't doubt you" Gwen looked at her for a moment, smiling something sinister "If you don't ask him out by the end of the year I'm going to ask him out for you" MJ glared as she walked passed Gwen "I'm just waiting for the right time"

The deadpan look on Gwen's face said otherwise.

* * *

"Why are there 2 extra chairs in the class?" asked Midorya, Tenya just explained "Mister Aizawa said there were required"

* * *

MJ stared out the window, being sat by the window seat with Peter in the middle, he was mindlessly staring off into space mumbling something stupid, the plane hadn't taken off yet and for some reason the news was playing on the tv's in the plane, the Daily Bugle Tv station running through all the big headlines "Surpising lack of fish in the news Peter" stated Harry giggling from the seat in front of him. Peter gave a very deadpan look at his best friend "Ha ha, go fish yourself"

Then breaking news hit the screen, JJ himself appearing with his favorite words saying 'MASKED MENACE GONE FOREVER?!" Peter looked in slight horror, how did he get the written word on a web so wrong "News just came in from Central Park, Spiderman has left a message about his retirement, and good riddance to the menace!" Peter had to use all his 'acting' skills to not curse his boss' name at the top of his lungs. The image of the web he'd spun last night had appeared on the screen between a couple of football posts, clearly reading

'Hey New York, Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman here, I'm going off the web cos something came up don't worry I'll be back as soon as I can, and if I pop up anywhere else just remember I'm always thinking of my Big Apple, kisses Spidey, bar you JJ no kisses for you'

"Seems like he's work up over not getting any kisses from Spidey" stated Gwen chuckling to herself, she couldn't say this at home but Spiderman did decent work, sometimes but the New York Act had been to deeply drilled into the hero course students to actually support the spider full, "Don't blame him, probably get splinters from the mustache" mumbled Peter, trying desperately to keep up his secret identity.

Harry smiled as someone sat in the seat next to him, he and Gwen ideally talk about some hero course students, that an the fact Kamala had posted a new selfie, Peter was always surprised how often she posted on social media, how did she have the time, MJ seemed to be deep in thought about something, Peter decided not to disturb her, the way her eyes were analyzing the clouds in the early morning light seemed to give him enough reason to leave her alone for now. "Hey Pete you got competition, take a look"

Peter raised an eyebrow as a phone was passed to him through a chair, the chair back, god did Gwen have a weird quirk sometimes, looking at the picture on the phone it was well, Ms Marvel and Spiderman's selfie from last night with the caption 'Look who I caught, we got a selfie before he left' Peter raised an eyebrow "Doesn't count, she's an avenger insider help I call" stated Peter, Gwen retracted the phone and typed a comment. "Well Mr Parker, we'll see how she responded to that"

* * *

5 hours into the 14 hour flight Peter felt something land on his shoulder, he'd been dosing slightly trying to catch up on sleep that he'd missed out on and so was everyone else, apparently everyone else had pulled an all night as well, the tv in front of Peter seemed to be mindlessly playing a radio station or something, he turned to look at the thing resting on his shoulder.

MJ with a content smile, she'd been reading something the book was still in her lap, Peter took it gently and placed it back into her bag, silently cursing himself for not putting the bookmark in the page, he moved to get more comfortable, he looked at MJ face for a brief second, he sighed to himself, might as well make it more comfortable. He moved the armrest between them slowly, everything he did slow and deliberately, as he armrest was moved out the way MJ seemed to curl up into his side in an instant. Peter turned a lovely shade of crimson.

Looking at his watch he sighed, 13:12, resting his head atop MJ before closing his eyes again, he really need to catch up on his sleep. Yawning and stretching the side of his body that MJ wasn't attached to, Peter lent back an returned to his dreams.

He didn't notice Gwen's phone in the chair recording his every move, or her suppressed giggling "Money shot"

* * *

Harry looked at Gwen's video after he woke up an hour later, he looked at Peter being secretly very careful with MJ, then at the pair still snoring away behind them "Agree with me here, we will never let this go" "Do we even have to agree Sharpshooter? Lets wait until we land before we show them" Gwen had a devious smirk on her face. "Oh this is gonna be sweeter than the time MJ let slip 'Tiger' when I first met her"

Gwen raised an eyebrow "I'll get Pete to tell it, it's was back at Midtown it well worth a wait it's seriously the best thing I've ever heard come out of Pete's mouth" Gwen raised an eyebrow in higher "That's not a high bar" stated the blonde turning back to her phone, scrolling through the notes that she'd left herself, Gwen planning face was present through the whole thing. Harry knew this but let Gwen plot he wasn't about to be court up in any of this. "So who do you think we're meeting at the airport?" Gwen shrugged "Maybe are new teacher? or the Principal or something"

Harry nodded "I'm going to go with or something"

* * *

People tend to notice Pro-heroes standing in airports, holding signs with English letters people also noticed that, but if your Pro-hero Midnight well, par for the course at this point, maybe the hero costume was a bit much, the teaming mass of people leaving baggage claim was more like a maelstrom of bodies and cases, normal it settled down at this time, it was pass the rush of people coming in for business trips and the like, but did collecting the luggage really have to take so long, seriously what with these kids. 'God' Midnight thought 'I would rather be teaching' leaning up against the railing still holding out her sign for 'Horizon Students' she grumbled to herself. "Oh Midnight could you pick up the new students for me, why of course Principal Nezu it would be my pleasure" a cough enough out from in front of her.

Looking up uninterested Midnight sore well a very normal looking boy, brown hair, hazel eyes with a plain looking hoodie and jeans look, he moved his arm down "Are you here for the Horizon students?" he asked, in fluent Japanese "Yes, why do you ask?" she had a pretty good idea "Oh I'm the only one with my bags at the moment, the other kinda got held up" Midnight raised a eyebrow mask moving with it. He gave a sheepish grin as Midnight found the large trolley full of suitcases besides him "There indesposde at the moment, airplane food" he said, Midnight gave a knowing nod. "Come round here and will wait for your friends" she gave a look of 'your name' "Oh Peter, Peter Parker" "Pro hero Midnight" Peter nodded an smiled "I'll be back in a moment"

Midnight watch as Peter began pushing the trolley around, god how much stuff did they pack? it was stacked nearly as tall as the handle, normal someone of well Peter skinny proportions would have struggled be he wasn't even red faced, must be stronger than he looks. Finally after about a minute of walking around Peter arrived next to Midnight he smiled, putting the breaks on the trolley before pulling out his phone, and texting something to someone, he looked up "I told them were to met us" he seemed unsure of something. He took a moment to look at Midnight in her costume, all of his face seemed to expand in surprise "Is that what people normal wear here?" he seemed to being going red

Midnight chuckled "Only if you in my line of work" Peter eyes bulged slightly "Aren't you a teacher?" "Yes" Peter seemed to make the sound of a vibrating phone, he gulped averting his eyes "Right, you don't teach the support course right?" Midnight shock her head, Peter seemed to relax "Oh so you're a gentleman are you?" "No, more like a kid from Queens?" he shrugged trying not to look Midnight in the eye.

Midnight seemed to relax, this kid obviously didn't have complete control of his teenaged mind yet so she gave him a mild pass. "So your on the support course?" she asked, "Yeah, I mean with my quirk just being an early warning system it's not really useful for you know, punching" he said shrugging, Midnight nodded "You say that but I wish I had something telling me about incoming attacks, would make taking out multiple targets easier" Peter shrugged "I mean that's true I could do that but" he gestured to himself, he's very skinny body "I'm not exactly trained or anything, also building stuff just easier for me"

The pair then descended into the awkward silence after the awkward small talk. It took minutes before the silence was perferated by Peter mumbling something to a tune "Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can" an so on, he only stopped when he sore Midnight actually look at him. The buzz of the phone echoed out of Peter's pocket "Oh they're on there way, apparently the nuts weren't all there" Midnight gave him an light chuckle.

3 more minutes of stoic silence and a dark ginger teen broke the silence "Pete!" the ginger boy was followed by a red head and a blonde all of them running towards the barrier, apart from the blonde who ran through it. Midnight looked at them for a moment 'Aizawa owes me for this'


	5. Chapter 5

The lazy Saturday breakfast of Class 1-A had become a bit of a tradition, everyone in little groups eating, chatting and laughing at poorly timed jokes or really terrible ones, even the occasionally shouts of 'DIE!' and 'BASTARD!' seemed to make the new dorms more lived in and more like a home away from home, even if Bakugou had to be there. The ideal chatter of plans for the day was interrupted by a figure walking through the door, well walking would be an inaccurate description he more shuffled in, in a bright yellow sleeping bag.

Mr Aizawa looked around "Is everyone here?" Tenya was first to react "Yes sir" standing bolt upright, the speed at which he stood up made his chair fall over, Aizawa just nodded "Alright I have an announcement to make" "You dating MS Joke?!" exclaimed Mina, Aizawa face seemed to contort slightly, it was a facial expression nobody understood "No, 4 exchange students will be living here with you, 2 of which will join us in the hero course" Mina seemed to deflate slightly.

"When are they arriving?" asked Tenya, Aizawa still in his sleeping bag shrugged before collapsing on his side "There plane landed 30 minutes ago, well see what happens, I'll be back when they arrive" with that he seemed to roll out of the front door, leaving all his students confused, which was kind of the norm. "Well, that was sudden" stated Momo, confused expression on her face.

"Since when does UA have exchange students?" asked Denki "You mean you missed the new girls in Class 1-B?" asked Mineta, thinking something perverted. "Aren't they X-Men?" asked Midoriya all of the others looked at him "What?" he asked again "How do you know that?" asked Tenya, Izuku shrugged "I mean I'm pretty sure one of them is Nightcrawler, you know team up with Wolverine to fight Mystique in Germany" he tapped his index fingers together until everyone averted there gazes.

All of the conversation started about the new comers, like where they would be form, what there quirks would and most importantly would they would be like. "If one of them isn't animal based I'm going to be very confused, ribbit" stated Tsuyu. "Why?" Uraraka asked "Statistically it one of them must have an animal based quirk if there's 8 of them" came Deku before munching on his breakfast, she blinked at that, statistics always seemed to support anything you wanted if you looked at them the right way.

"Where do you recon they're from?" asked Jiro, earphone jack still in her phone, "Does it matter?" came Bakugou somehow making a face that would scare a demon off "Come on it's just a bit of fun, pass the milk" stated Kirishima, pouring copious amounts of milk into a glass before necking the whole thing. "There probably from some other school in Japan or something" stated Denki, it was almost a intelligent suggestion. "There coming on a plane dumbass, there gonna be foreigners"

The rest of the day was made up of conversation of random ideas of which country the new students would be from, a small betting pool was formed with most betting from somewhere in Europe or Asia, Aoyama was more than adamant about them being from France, but most eventually settled on China, it was the 'most logical choice' claimed Tenya as the Chinese had recently push there hero programs hard over the last year or so.

Most people without people skills (Bakugou) when out to do training in the sport hall or just on a run in general, leaving very few students at the dorms. Just Tenya, Ochako, Mina, Izuku and Momo there.

That's when the got the surprise, in the shape of Aizawa in about 3 in the afternoon, with Midnight and the Principal coming out of a sturdy looking minivan with UA written over it, and the 4 exchange students staring up at the dorms, one saying "Harry can your Dad rebuild my house?" in English.

* * *

To say the UA dorms were impressive would be an understatement, Harry, Gwen and Mary Jane all stood in awe of the complex even Harry who'd seen the designs stood slack jawed slightly, Gwen let out her comment "Harry can your Dad rebuild my house?" almost accidentally the Osborn muttered "Take me to dinner first" nobody else heard thankfully, it had been the most awkward car ride ever with Peter the only person not to succumb to the 'Potentially Poisonous Peanut' was left to get the bags, Midnight had offered but he made a point to refuse, even from the well 'man' that was supposedly a teacher next to them.

The 'teacher' was still had his bed head, wearing pajamas if any of them could tell, strange dull grey scarf around his neck, tired expression covering his whole body language, 5 o'clock shadow clearly present. He turned to them "You can go inside or spend all day gawking doesn't matter to me" he turned to the students that were in the doorway "Go introduce yourselves to your new roommates or whatever, I'm going I'll see you all in class on Monday" the 3 new comers looked at Aizawa leave, he didn't even wave at Peter who was muttering something to himself whilst hefting a bag onto his shoulders, how he was carrying all of that weight was impressive for someone without a super strength quirk or a single muscle on his body.

As there new roommates start to emerge from the woodwork of the place a well, he looked like a grown man, glasses flash with almost analytical eyes, the only odd thing was he appeared within an instant "Hello, are you the new exchange students?" Harry looked confused as the man seemed to loom over him "Yeah" A smile crossed his face extending a hand "I am Tenya Iida" Harry took it "Harry Osborn" he didn't expect his hand to be shaken at a billion miles per hour. After Tenya let go Harry hand to grab his arm to stop it from moving anymore.

Turning to the girls and extending a hand "Gwen Stacey" the handshake was the same as before, having to glare at her hand for it to stop shaking "Mary Jane Watson" she said extending her hand, Tenya shock it with the same intensity as the other but she seemed to cope with it better, a year getting interviews from important people in New York does that to your wrists.

"Who is that struggling with your bags?" asked Tenya "Oh Pete, put the bags down and introduce yourself!" called Harry, Peter didn't seemed to hear him instead all the bags collapsed on top of him, the secret superhero groaned from under them "Can I just sleep here for like an hour?" Harry rolled his eyes at his best friends antics, he gotta hand it to Pete, he did try.

'God' thought Peter 'Why didn't I just come clean about being Spiderman, my life would be so much easier, an imprisoned' crawling from beneath the bags and cases that were 'crushing' him he stood up and streched out his shoulder's jogging over to the others, how did a school door have a pathway that was long enough for actual jogging to get anyway exist? Reaching the other's he extended his hand "Peter Parker, I didn't catch your name I was under pressure at the time" "I am Tenya Iida it is every nice to meet you" he smiled shaking Peter's hand, Peter swore if he couldn't stick to the floor he'd be moved like a jack hammer.

"I have a question" he posed to the group, Tenya seemed to be all business, "Where are you from exactly?" "New York" replied Harry, his arm finally coming back under control completely. A wailing scream echoed out from behind Tenya "NO! MY MONEY!" All of the New Yorker's looked over Tenya shoulder "There was a betting pool" "Oh" said MJ "Who won?"

A very confident smile appeared behind Tenya, on a very pink face "Mina Ashido, nice to meetcha money makers!" she said extending a hand, all 4 of the new students as Midnight and the Principal finally stopped a conversation they were having "Student's your dorm room numbers, please take your bags up in your own time, and your time tables, Peter will you need a tool box to be provided to you by the school?" asked Nezu, Peter looked back at the bags, knowing full well that he was going to make all his own tools anyway, he had the basics at least (and everything needed for Spidey to remain fully operation) "No I should be good to go, Sir? Principal?" "Principal will be just fine Mr Parker"

The New Yorker's first reaction to the Principal had been, well the standard, mostly being in there own minds 'What kind of animal are you?!' Peter had settled on 'Albino Mongoose' the Principal and Midnight handed them pieces of paper, all in Japanese, thank Christ above for Madame Web and her useful quirk. "Thank you Principal, now go get the bags Tiger" Peter groaned shoving the paper into his hoodie's pocket, then proceeded back to the bags glaring at MJ "You're lucky those Peanuts were dodgy"

As the adult's left wishing all of them good luck, no one sore Midnight's almost sadistic grin at Peter, who didn't realize he was being watched, lifting all the bags with ease. 'Something interesting indeed'

As the new students walked into the dorm room, all of the other student's pretended not to notice. Peter speaking in English "Can someone please tell me were you guys rooms are so I can drop of your bags" he glared at the others all of them said the same thing "Floor 2" Peter groaned heading for the elevator, thank christ for spider powers. He contuined his trudge towards the elevator, he looked at all the bags on his side and then the quiet small elevator "I'll go first, I'll wait at floor 2, but I'm dropping my stuff off" he said with a glare, MJ seemed to smile "Whatever you say Tiger"

Peter smiled as the elevator doors closed. "Okay can you tone down the whatever you're doing with Pete?" asked Harry, MJ shrugged smiling at him shrugging.

The rest of class 1-A stood in silence for a moment, almost like there were animals in a zoo, all of them seemed to notice, cold sweat forming on the back of there heads. No one really sure how it was meant to work. After what seemed like forever the Mexican standoff was broken by Peter reemerging from the elevator behind them. Eyebrows raised. "Um, why have I walked into a scene from a western? All that's need is a tumbleweed" he walked over towards the other in the group, "Hi I'm Peter Parker, call me Peter, don't worry about language barriers were learn fluent Japanese within 12 seconds from this crazy old woman" he then paused, none of Class 1-A seemed to be quiet sure of what he just said. "You said that in English Pete" "Fuck"

All of the students seemed to get that word, recoiling, Tenya grabbing a small brown haired girl by the ears, gasping "You cannot say that in a place of education!" Peter gritted his teeth slightly, "Why am I the one introducing us to people, I'm the nerd" he muttered to himself "Alright let me try again" he began in Japanese "Hi, I'm Peter Parker, were your new room mates, I've met Tenya and Mina? So what are your guys names, also Harry" he turned "Why are you having a Mexican standoff" The ginger shrugged.

* * *

Ochacko looked at Peter, plain looking wasn't even close to describing how bland this guy looked and the alliteration of his name, was his parent's trying to name him like a superhero? Shaking herself from her thoughts "Hi, nice to meet you I'm Ochacko Uraraka, nice to meet you Peter" he smiled an nodded, "Nice to meet you to" he moved on to shake hands with Deku and Momo. whilst she introduced herself to the others. All of them seemed fairly friendly with each other.

"Harry Osborn" stated the taller more muscular boy, ginger hair seemed to have ripples of black in it, he had an almost businessmen like smile, at least he dressed like a teen. "Ochacko Uraraka" grabbing his hand for a friendly handshake. Ochacko was pretty certain that he was one of the people that would be joining them on the hero course as an exchange student, was Peter the other one?

Turning an introducing herself to the blonde girl that seemed to be nearly as punk as Jiro, "Gwen Stacey" she said extending a fist? Uraraka looked at it for a moment "Ochako Uraraka" she patted the fist with a hand gently, Gwen blue eyes seemed completely confused by what just happened. "Okay I'm teaching you how to fist bump at some point"

Ochacko looked more confused than ever but decided to introduce herself to the last person, if there was a model in the group it would have probably have been her, long red hair with pale skin and green eyes "Mary Jane Watson, nice to meet you" "Ochacko Uraraka, it's nice to meet you too" the other seemed to have grabbed the others attention "So..." God was making conversation normally this difficult? That when Deku came in with a saving grace of a question "So what are your guys quirks?"

All of the exchange students smiled slightly apart from Peter, he seemed to deflate "No, guys come on don't make me do this" Uraraka raised an eyebrow "Have you got a big empty space and something to blindfold Pete?" asked Harry to the group, everyone seemed to share a glance "Why?" asked Tenya "Well what's the point of just telling? We're gonna put on a show" stated Harry, Uraraka was completely confused by everything. Mary Jane smiled and rolled her eyes she seemed very amused by something.

* * *

Peter was really hating his life. "Do I have to do this Harry?" he was still in his hoodie and jeans, the little patch of grass outside of the dorm room seemed to shimmer slightly in the evening sun much like the devilish smirk on Osborn's face. Peter hated when Harry did this, spring a random 'quirk' based curveballs his way. "Come on Pete, it's more fun like this" he looked as Gwen stretched behind him, he was surrounded by people in an actual hero course and he was going to use his powers, please god don't reveal the whole spider shaped package. He looked at the onlooker, Mary Jane had just done a simple 'oh yeah I can tell if anyone is lying by looking into there eyes' and he had to do this? "Go get'em Tiger" he would have glared if was anyone else but he very begrudgingly put on the blindfold. As the world when dark for the secret web slinger the other smiled.

Midorya looked as Harry seemed to fire some lasers? or was it plasma at ridiculously high speeds, 10 simultaneous shots at Peter, he had the blindfold on but avoided each one. All of the members of 1-A jaw dropped, Peter the rushed without hesitation at Harry, who was now shooting the green beams like some sort of sharpshooter or gunslinger, but Peter seemed to zigzag out the way, after the fifth zigzag Peter stopped before jumping out of the way as Gwen appeared from under the ground.

"How is he doing that?" asked Mina still competely confused, Peter kicked out connecting with Harry's hand forcing the shot that he was about to fire into the ground, he body seemed to twist almost unnaturally fast before his fist collided with Gwen's face, she stumbled slightly to the floor. Harry aimed a jab at Peter only for him to block it by catching his fist, flinging the ginger backwards Peter then flipped, just straight up flipped over Gwen kicking her to the ground as she tried to tackle him.

Mary Jane smiled "Peter quirk is Danger Sense, he can sense anything dangerous or in this case an attacker before it happens, it basically hacks" she smiled as Peter seemed to turn to Harry, "Had enough?" he was breathing heavily but stood defiant smirking. Harry seemed to have a wicked idea however "How about we open it up to everyone else?" Peter seemed to grimace at that "Now lets not be to hasty!" "Too late, come on see if you can land a hit on Peter"

The 5 member of 1-A didn't react instantly, Harry smiled at them. "Very well it is good practice" stated Tenya, before he rushed in, engines in his legs spitting fire, Peter rolled out of the way of the kick that was aimed for his body. Deku rushed in slightly after, the successor of All Might didn't want to fight but as Iida said 'It was good practice' Peter also dodged the kick that nearly connected with his head, grabbing Midorya trailing arm he used it to push the green haired teen into Tenya's next attack.

All the girl watched as Peter did this, "Is Peter one of the hero course student's?" asked Momo to MJ, she shock her head "Nope, support" all of the jaws dropped, Mina practically screeched "BUT WHY NOT!?" MJ shrugged "Well his quirk only appeared last year and he was already on the support course, but i don't know all the details of it" All of the girl then heard an impact, Midorya stood there his leg had connected with Peter finally, he was sent flying, he tumbled until skidding to a stop.

Peter removed the blindfold, spitting out grass he smiled "Good one" he groaned in pain before standing up clicking his shoulders. He staggered to his feet clutching his side he began wandering back slowly "But there is such a thing as overkill"

Harry let lose the largest laugh of the night "Finally someone landed a hit on Pete! I knew it was possible" he grabbed Izuku by a shoulder "You gotta tell me how you did it" Midorya smiled "Ah well I noticed that Pete tends to um dodge attacks base on power so i sent out my kick a regular human speed the same time as Iida then powered up" he muttered.

Peter clicked his neck, before looking at his grass stained hoodie an groaned "Whelp, Imma gonna go an get changed, see you guys later"

MJ looked at Peter walk into the dorm room before looking at the 5ft of roughed up turf, shaking her head she turned to the others smiling "Anyone else hungry?" "Yeah I could really go for a burger" stated Gwen "I was always more of a hotdog guy" stated Harry. "Well team cooking is also a good way of getting to know each other" stated Tenya.

"Well lets get started then! I could go for team building" stated Harry, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

Peter reemerged from his room about 30 minutes later tinkering with something in his hands, the glint of a screwdriver and alan key in his mouth, he grumbled slightly turning the thing over in his hands, all the other seemed to engrossed in making food and it smelt like really good food. "Hey is that hotdogs?" startling all who were present. Even though they all screamed like a mugger stuck to the ceiling, Harry tried to recover first, coughing "Um, Yeah I thought it would be good for us to have one final home comfort"

"Smell's good, just like the ones on Fifth, Harry can i borrow a finger for a sec?" the ginger looked at him "What for?" Peter shock the silver thingy in his hand "Circuit breaker for the shock gauntlet I gotta build for Doctor Conners" he said "Dude his in America, why do you need to build that?" asked Gwen looking away from the saucepan "Cos it would be a wasted of blueprint paper? Do you know how expensive that stuff is?" "Um no that sounds like a support course problem?" stated Harry "And leg day was a hero course problem but I still showed so sympathy"

Harry rolled his eyes "Sure I'll help if you stop holding that over my head" "Not a chance Richie Rich" the pair shuffled to a counter top where Peter gave instructions to the ginger. Gwen looked at the hot dogs for a moment, mindlessly thinking about condiments before Momo tapped her on the shoulder "So you will be joining us on the hero course?" Gwen nodded "Yep, looking forward to it, I mean I sore some Highlights form the UA sports festival, I didn't realize I'd kinda met any of you guys or you know, make you hot dogs" she said holding a fork an jabbing one of the dogs absentmindedly, smiling up at the girl. "Oh I didn't realize it was broadcast outside of Japan" stated Momo.

Gwen laughed slightly "No well but my Dad's the Police cheif in New York and well he got sent it by someone and I watched it with him, always good to see what the UA students are like, you know the Avengers get scouty at some points" Momo raised an eyebrow "Oh I have a friends who interns with them, apparently Tony wanted to send you an internship, but well could cos America" Momo nodded for that was odd, The Iron Man wanted her an intern? How she would have jump at the chance, and not organised a modeling carrier.

"Wait you friends with someone that interns for Tony Stark?" asked Uraraka, she was looking up from a roll she'd cut in half "Yeah, you know Ms Marvel, the new one, she's in my class back home" a cough came from behind them as Mary Jane walked up "An guess what I found" Gwen raised an eyebrow "What?" Mary Jane held up her phone to see a photo of Ms Marvel in costume with a certain spandex clad superhero, Spiderman.

"What the crap, noway! Do you think she knows who he is?" asked Gwen, like most teens in New York, or any from the hero course Spiderman was either someone to look up to or someone to surpass, Gwen was very much 'a look up to' student "No, I doubt it" all the UA students looked at the picture in confusion "Isn't this Spiderman you know illegal?" asked Momo to Gwen as Mary Jane smirked wandering off to Peter and Harry with the picture in tow.

Gwen smiled, finally deciding the hot dogs where done "Well technically yes, but I mean come on it's Spidey, he's like a good guy, hell Stark said that if he ever came out of the mask he'd pay for his defense at trail, if he had one cos you know he's save New York like thrice now, I think" Mina seemed to shudder. "Spiders" she muttered to herself Uraraka tilted her head "Wait so he's save the city that many times and doesn't get paid?" Gwen nodded "Yeah when you put it like that it does sound like a raw deal but he doesn't seemed to mind"

Uraraka looked at Mina and Momo for a moment, they all decided to leave it for tonight, the spider themed hero seemed to be popping up more an more for some reason.

* * *

Izuku sat down with a hotdog in front of him, the dog and bun covered in a ridiculous amount of ketchup and mustard, it smelt good so he dug in, all that muscle gaining and training did require more calories right? "Deku did you understand what All Might said in Hero studies yesterday I'm still a bit stumped on it?" asked Uraraka having decided that to bring up school work as it was the safest bet for a smooth conversation (so her nerves didn't get out of hand) "About the work outside of heroing or encountering a vigilante?" "Work vigilante, I got distracted after he mentions sponserships" she mumbled into her hotdog.

"Oh it was pretty simple, if they don't come along quietly take them down" replied Deku, this caused Mary Jane to raise an eyebrow "Wow harsh much?" Tenya placing his chopsticks down, why the hell he was eating a hotdog with chopsticks was beyond any of the exchange students, "The law is the law Watson" "Please MJ, Watson sounds like I'm applying for the Daily Bugle again" Peter shuddered at the words "Please don't remind me about JJ" Momo nodded with Tenya "As much as they do good work vigilantes are untrained civilians taking justice into there own hands, it was illegal before quirks and will be illegal long after them" "Wow makes what JJ say about Spiderman almost reasonable" mumbled Peter.

"Yeah, from what I've seen he says all the right things about that Spider based weirdo" stated Mina on the end of the table, before munching on the dog in front of her. Peter finished his dog within seconds, grabbing his plate and moving to the sink to wash it. "I mean of the 2 illegal hero related character that turned up this year, I'd much rather have a Spidey shirt than a Stain" stated Harry munching into his hotdog, both Tenya and Deku seemed to tense at this, this went unnoticed by all except Mary Jane but she chose to say nothing but made a mental note to ask the pair about it later.

Peter sat back down in his chair "So is they actually anyone else in your class or did what was the explosion boy kill them all, he looked rabid in the Sport's festival" Deku smiled "Kacchan is driven" stated Deku "Bakugou is very dedicated to his training, not so much towards his rivals" added Momo looking at Midorya with a mild sense or worry. Tenya looked at the clock "The others should be arriving aback at anytime"

Harry finishing his hotdog smiled "Well we should probably wait around till they arrive" Tenya nodded, but Peter seemed to yawn suddenly and very violently "Okay maybe I should hit they hay, jet lags catching up with me" he got up, the bags under his eyes seemed to extend a large a Aisawa's, something that was very impressive to see. "Alright, goodnight Pete, just don't stay up tinkering okay" Peter got to the stair and flipped Harry the bird at that comment.

* * *

Peter sat atop a large neon sign in downtown Tokyo, smiling under the mask, hopefully he wouldn't have to worry about any pro-heros for a while. Looking down at the still packed streets he noticed something that most criminals seemed to do, even in Japan apparently, they charge up there quirks before they rob someone, getting ready to jump Spidey lenses narrowed.

The thug then grabbed a woman's purse, a pulse sounds? blasted her to the ground, he began sprinting away, with a crowd trying to help the woman up. The thug got a good 20ft before a shadow zoomed overhead, and he was suddenly yanked off the ground, he was now hanging freely from a lamp post, with a strange man in red and blue spandex sat on the underside of the lamp post "Hey buddy I don't think that purse is yours" before the thug could react the spandex man punched his lights out, before white web like material fired from his wrist cocooning him. Grabbing the purse Spiderman flipped and landed next to the woman "Excuse me miss is this yours?" she blinked as he handed the purse to her. "Who are you?" she whispered, the crowd forming around the masked man, jumping to a wall and sticking there with just by his feet he's masked smiled "I'm your New Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman"

Firing a webline to a skyscraper he swung away as quickly as he arrived at the scene.

And that is when the pros started to get weird reports of a Spiderman in Tokyo and he didn't seemed to stop all that night.


	6. Chapter 6:School Days

Class 1-A were all having breakfast with all the exchange students present, bar the still mysterious Peter, as he was still sleeping, and had been sleeping since they all got back, apparently travel really took it out of the guy. From what the other's had told them about Peter he was a complete oddball, a ridiculously strong quirk and not in the hero course? It made no sense to anyone and especially Deku, it didn't sit well with him at all.

But Hero Notebook 15 had another entry so it was kinda worth it. "So what do you guys do outside of the heroing at home? Ribbit" asked Tsuyu, the frog girl sat with her bowl just finished in front of hero, Gwen grinned "Oh I'm a drummer in a band, Richie Rich over there does football, sometimes." Harry angrily shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth, "And what doesn't Red do?" she looked at MJ, the redhead rolled her eyes at that statement "Well that is what I asked" MJ nodded "Well, I'm currently a intern at the Daily Bugle in New York, I also wrote that one play last year, it was so funny, even if Peter did go off script"

A voice echoed from the stairwell "And how many times do I have to say sorry?" all of the UA students seemed surprised at his entrance into the conversation, yawning the brown haired teen wandered across the room. Nodding at the new people "Hi I'm Peter" before grabbing a bowl and muttering something to himself. Bakugou grumbled at that "Brilliant another fuckin' Deku" the sounds of metal being broken was heard from the spoon that entered his mouth. Gwen shuffled her chair away from the explosion waiting to happen.

"So Mary Jane before Peter interrupted you? What was your play about?" MJ smiled "Please Yayorozu, call me MJ, and well it was about Spiderman and the struggles of an American Vigilante, I know the laws different here, anyway up till the final scene everything been going well, then fight scene starts" All of 1-A turns to Peter, Todoroki seemed to look at the skinny guy, he was unimpressed by he's what looked like a very skinny body. "What did Peter do?" asked Uraraka also looking at the teen with brown hair. "Harry do you still have it on video?"

The ginger gave her a look that was best describe as 'Of course I do' Peter grumbled from where he was standing. Harry got he phone out and started scrolling through videos on his phone, until the right video was found. Placing the phone on the table he pressed play. All of class 1-A gathered around, bar Bakugou because he was to busy eating his spoon.

The video started up, obviously on a stage was a man dressed in an odd man, in a strange one piece suit with what seemed like cables connecting his fingers to a backback full of a dull cream fluid, and across from him stood well Spiderman, in a defensive position over MJ, Spiderman mask moved slightly "So Trapster do you really want this beat down right here?" the villains face contorted in rage. "I'll catch you bug, then swash you!" all of the Class looked on waiting for Peter to appear.

"Wow okay, taking monologue lessons from Shocker I see" replied Spiderman, "What I ain'-" he sentence was cut off as a kick narrowly avoided the villains head, rolling away from the kick he fired shots of strange glue like material from his fingertips, Spiderman facing the other way jumped over all the projectiles with easily, "Yeah do wanna reload that, third times the charm right?"

The stuff exploded out of the other hand, Spiderman dodged again, landing on his feet he faked a yawn, "You need to work on your aim Trappy" he dodge another bombardment of goo, landing on the table, in one smooth movement flipping it, with it landing in front of MJ putting a barrier between her and Trapster, she seemed furious at the whole thing. "Okay wallcrawler if I can't hit you I'll hit her instead" raising a hand up towards MJ, the table providing no top down cover. "NO!" screamed Spiderman jumping in the way, the goo hitting him square in the chest.

The momentum of the goo forced Spiderman to the floor, grunting from pain Spiderman looked up a Trapster "It seemed I'm a bit pinned down in this situation" the table seemed to shift slightly, before clobbering Trapster around the size of the head, splintering in half over the villains head, Spiderman slowly started to pry himself upright, grabbing onto MJ he jumped just in time dodging another bombardment. Spiderman still holding onto MJ glared "Okay this is getting old, here have a seat!" webbing flew out of the one of Spiderman wrist and connected with a empty chair from the audience, and swang it at Trapster head, it connect causing the villain to fly limply to the wall.

Spiderman dropped the webline, looking at MJ she glared, even in the slightly blurry camera. Spiderman turned to the audience, removing his mask revealing Peter, smiling he stated "My names Peter Parker and I am Spiderman" a pregnant pause echoed before everyone laughed there asses off. The video ended there, Harry chuckling to himself.

"I don't get the joke" stated Iida, looking at Peter who looked slightly betrayed by the whole thing, "Oh well, it's a long story, basically I'm not exactly the coolest person on the planet" he smiled "So that doesn't mean you get to be a laughing stock" stated the bespectacled teen. Peter smiled before taking a bite of cereal "I'm used to it, good old Parker luck" "Piss off with that Parker luck bull, the universe isn't out to get you" stated Gwen.

"I'll tell you when things start going my way" he said with a jovial smile. "Parker luck?" asked Uraraka, 'These Americans have some weird terms' she thought to herself, MJ rolled her eyes "Everything that can go wrong will go wrong if Peter's involved" Peter taking a seat looked at the other, "And does, do you remember when I lost that report for Doc Conners, 2 minutes before it was due?"

"You put it in MY bag" stated MJ, still unimpressed.

It was at this point Kaminari butted in "Well you'll fit right in, where ever we go something bad happens!"

Jirou earjack entered the blonde head, causing a yip of pain. "Just because it's true doesn't mean you get to say it"

Peter raised an eyebrow "Anything interesting?" "Well bar the villain attack not really" stated Kaminari still not knowing when to shut up, both Jirou's jack came flying into his skull, yelping at the pain the blonde nearly fell of his chair. "Oh you had those to?" asked Peter, MJ rolled her eyes as Harry retored "Just cos Doc Conners turned himself into a giant lizard doesn't mean your on the same level" All of 1-A looked at him.

"The supported class teach turned himself into a giant lizard human hybrid instead of just regrowing his arm" explained Gwen, "You say that like that's normal?" stated Uraraka "The one before him gave himself 4 mechanical arms" came Peter "What?" stated Mina, "Are you guys serious!?" asked void where Hagakure head was. "Okay I think Parker luck might be a thing" stated Kaminari. "Finally someone with a brain!" Stated Peter

"Like Sparky over there thinks" muttered Bakugou, before chewing his spoon some more. "So you 4 ready for your first day at UA?" asked Deku, all of them nodded "Yeah should be fun to see how you guys do stuff here" stated Harry smiling "Yeah, I can't wait to tinker again I've been loosing my mind out of shear boredom" stated Peter, "Wait are you going the support course?" asked Kaminari "Yeah"

All of the 1-A students seemed to go into deep silence before Iida stated one phrase as he place a hand on Peter's shoulder "Good luck"

It took till they all got to class before someone asked something very obvious, Mineta let to his chair in the middle of class "HOW DID HE MAKE THE WEBS!"

* * *

Peter walked to the large blast doors that housed the Support class, he raised an eyebrow before entering, keycard assess nice, this place was fancy. Peter found the blast doors opening to a wall of smoke and steam, with almost manic laughter coming from inside "Yes it works! Baby number 324 is complete!" Peter blinked, was there no ventilation in this support room?

"Hatsume! Your going to set of the fire alarms turn that thing off now!" came what must have been "But it works!" "I don't care turn it off!" "Yes sir" came a unenthusiastic response, Peter wandered into the smoke, hopefully he'd find Mr. Powerloader before the 'Smoke Bringer' as he would know call this person. As the smoke began to clear Peter found there were only 3 people in this room, including himself.

Mr Powerloader large yellow metallic 'head' turned to Peter "Ah Mr Parker, nice to meet you" he extended a hand "The pleasures all mind Mr Powerloader sir" The man smiled "I must say I'm surprised I've been reading the notes Dr Conners sent me, did you really make a polymer with a high tensile strength than steel" Peter smiled rubbing the back of his head "Err yes I did" "Very impressive, now normal I would say share your ideas with your fellow student, but erm Keep it way from Hatsume" Peter looked over at the pinkette, she was totally engrossed in whatever she was doing. "Sure Okay, um is there anything I have to do today?" Powerloader smiled, "No just make something"

Peter smiled back and got to work with a idea he'd had, drawing up a diagram he began plugging calculations and tapping pencils, the random pieces of paper surrounding him rustle slightly as Hatsume moved passed, in her own flurry of thought and solder, eyes flickering over microchips and other electronic components with easy thank to her quirk, Peter stopped looking at the designed he'd drawn, 'And I've drawn another Spidey costume I cannot afford, tho a stealth suit would be cool as balls' he sighed, before scrunching the paper up and starting work on his idea again, this stealth suit would be affordable and comfortable damn it.

Hours ticked by until Peter finally thought to look at a clock or something, it was about "6PM?" he asked looking around the workshop, "When'd that happen?" "Wait it's 6?" asked Mei finally coming out of her own creative head space, "Damn and I was close to finishing, anyway see you later new guy" Peter questioned everything, standing up he smiled "Well I suppose I better get going aswell" his stomach began to growl, "Okay maybe I shouldn't have skipped lunch"

Walking out with all his 'stuff'which included all of the design ideas for his new Stealth Suit tucked snugly into his backpack he wander out into the main hallway and into the most bizzare seen ever, MJ was talking to, Kurt? and "Yeah avoiding that mess" he muttered to himself looking at the very wide but short figure of Wolverine explain something. Peter looked around, okay no one to see him make a quick exit, brilliant, quickly diving out a open window and webslinging to the top of the building Peter let out a sigh, lying down on the ceiling "Wolverine here, this is gonna make my life impossible, Parker luck thy be a cruel mistress" before getting up and looking around to see if anyone was there, a clear courtyard cool.

Jumping quickly he rolled with the landing onto the tarmac and made his way back to the dorm room, Peter let out a massive sigh of relief, he didn't have time to walk to Wolvie today and defiantly not without his mask on, but it was good to know where his sidekick went. "With his nose he'll figure me out before anyone else, well at least it's Wolvie and not someone else, but why is he here? I suppose I could just ask him later"

Peter arrived at the dorm, enter all of the commotion turned to him, "Pete your back!" called Harry, then he looked around surprised "Where's MJ" Peter shrugged his shoulder, "Dunno, I just realised the time and got hungry"

"Dude she went to get you" Peter looked confused "I didn't see her on my way back" thank god he bet MJ back she would see right through him.

"Fair enough, I'll text her your back, did your phone run out of battery again?"

Peter smiled to his bestfriend "Maybe"

All of the other students gathered round "How are you still alive?" Asked Kaminari, "Cos chemical reactions in my cells?"

"No! Come on man how weren't you turned it to a living billboard like Iida!?"

Peter stared confused "I have high rates, what are you asking?"

"How could you come out of room with Hastume and not be horribly abused?"

"She got on with her work, I just got in with mine"

All of the 1-A students stared for a moment, was this a support course thing? Anyway all of them had a more pressing question to which Harry and Gwen had been cryptic as balls "Ask Pete not me" "Thats a Parker problem"

"How did you make the webs!" Asked Uraraka, a determined look on her face.

"Oh I er... built them"

"You built them?" Echoed the whole class, exept Bakugou and Todoroki, the pair seemed to wrapped up in themselves, "Well there goes Todoroki's theory" shrugged Midorya.

Harry laughed at that "It would be sound but Spidey's all nat, I told you that"

Peter eyes bulged slightly "They thought I was Spidey?" He pointed, Gwen smiled from the back of the group "Yeah makes your business scheme nothing more that glorified Selfies" "That would be ridiculous" Momo seemed to absorb all the info as if it were lipids, before turning "I have 2 questions then" Peter smiled, something about the serious look in her eyes reminded him way too much of Doc Ock "How did you make the webs?" "I er invented a high tensity polymer that could be compressed into a capsule" Momo nodded "And what does Gwen mean when by 'business scheme'?"

Peter smiled "I'm the one that takes pics of Spiderman for the Bugle back in New York" all of the others blinked, for a moment "Really?" asked Uraraka "Yes, it not difficult, it's just being at the wrong place at the right time and I got that Parker luck to help me with that" it was at this moment Peter's stomach rumbled "So is they any food, I'm starving" "Your going to have to wait for Watson to come back" stated Iida from the kitchen, Peter sighed, maybe talking to Wolvie wouldn't have been so bad.

It was at this point MJ came into the room, oh boy was she angry, yep shoulda just talked to Wolvie.

* * *

Wolverine sat in he room with a beer in one hand Tv remote in the other when someone knocked at the window, the X-man glared at the the window, a bird or something it must be or Kurt, but nope, the Web-head, he turned back to the Tv for a moment "Yeah like the Web-head's in Japan" he blinked thrice then turned back to the window, he snarled as Spidey waved, mask smiling at the veteran hero.

Storming over to the window Wolverine glared at the wall crawler as he opened the window "What are you doing here?" "To talk" "Web-head,... why are you in Japan" he growled out, "Well funny story, he said twiddling his thumbs" "Your a student at UA" he sneered, Spidey looked at him for a moment then sighs "Yes, Imma assume the nose knows?" "You got it bub"

"So can you keep me on the downlow, please?" asked the Web-head, "Sure, I don't care I don't get payed to take you in" "Thanks Wolvie" "Don't call me that kid" "I'll stop calling you Wolvie when you stop being such a debbie downer"

"So never then" "Pretty much yeah" "I hate you" "Hate you too, see ya later" and with that the Web head disapeared into the night, god had this school become more complicated.


	7. Chapter 7: Convenience Store Rumble

Peter rumbed his arm in discomfort as he made his way to the kitchen to get a bowl of ceral, thank god for enhanced healing, that villian from the previous night before was on a whole other level, as in would give mutten chops a hard time, dislocating his arm, brilliant, hopefully no one would notice, he prayed that no one would notice, especially MJ.

The none of the other seemed to be up yet, well there was Iida and Midoriya up, the pair seemed to be watching something on the Tv, the news, oh it's sounded like the weather nice. "Morning guys" he yawned the pair turned "Good morning Parker" "Hello Parker" came there greeting, Midoriya seemed to be a small sun of joy with Iida being nearly as serious as Daredevil. "What's on the news?" He asked.

"Nothing much, just some reports about walls and exits" stated Midoriya, "Although Parker you should probably go back to bed you look a mess" Peter smiled "Most support students do all the time, and I can't sleep anyway" grabbing a bowl he began his morning routine as the news flashed up another story.

"Breaking news! Here his a video sent in from downtown Tokyo from last night showing masked New York vigilante Spiderman fighting wanted american criminal Boomerang" Peter grimaced still having his back turned, where was he being filmed from, he got everyone to scarper.

Peter turned to find the 2 completely engrossed in the video footage, yay Midoriya mumbling something and writing down in his notebook labelled "Hero analysis 16?" Asked Peter snapping the pair out of there tv induced trance, "Yes, I um write down everything I spot about a hero or someone with a quirk that I've seen in combat, you have a page aswell" he said fingering through till he stopped at a picture of Peter flipping over Harry's blasts, "Your pretty meretricious about that, I've not even thought about a range on my Danger sense" That was a lie that was one of the first things he figured out, as far as he could tell it had universal coverage. "It is impressive how detailed your notes are Midoriya" "Oh come on guys it's not that impressive" "Your notes are better than mine an I'm a straight A student, bar gym and Spanish I'm not good at that"

"The fact you have to specify says otherwise" states Iida, Peter smiled shrugging his shoulders, the news reporter cut thought the silence of the conversation "This Spiderman is clearly a skilled fighter, as evident from all the video evidence from New York, but what do local law enforcement think" "Oh this can't be good" muttered Peter as a dog? Appeared on the screen. One thing that was different about Japan was mutation type quirks were a lot, like really alot, more common.

"He is a vigilante and will be treated as such, even if he is skill he won't be able to evade all the pros and the police force for long" "But Chief Tsuragamae there is a rumour that Spiderman is on the Avengers payroll" "He has no licence, he is committing a crime of using his quirk to injure others"

Peter gulped 'McGruff the crime dogs after me, brilliant' He turned to Midoriya and Iida "So what are your guys opinions on this then?" "Vigilantism is against the law" stated Iida, the pair seemed to look down in shame for a moment, 'Okay somethings happened there' before shaking it off "Parker, do you support Spiderman activities?" Iida as the question sure but it was Midoriya that really wanted the answer, those green eyes seemed more determined that Peter ever was "If he's doing the right thing because it's right and not for any gain then yes" the 2 friends shared looks at each other before nodded at Peter's answer. "I should probably send a wake up call to everyone so they get up" Iida changed the topic opening up his phone, then looking at Peter "Parker can I have your number, everyone else in the building is a member of the 1-A chat and I think it would be useful for today so you don't end up overworking again" "Sure no problem" he passed his phone over as be got up and started putting his bowl away.

Getting his phone back from Iida he looked as a new notification went through, _Metal Sanic to Beware of Villain attacks- Everyone it time to get up and ready for class_

 _Fat-Man's Grandson- FUCK OFF!_ "It seems Bakugou's up" stated Iida, Midoriya smiled "He does go to bed at 8.30" Iida smiled back it was always funny to the taller teen at Midoriya's stating flat facts about Bakugou when he wasn't there, they learnt alot about the small nuke waiting to happen.

'How do I always end up in these situations'

* * *

A figure glared at the screen, ignoring the biting cold outside his window, the flickering image showed Spiderman's red and black mask, the white lenses hard in determination, stabbing a large knife into a wooden table the figure growled like an animal, massive knuckles clicked as he let go of the knife, an evil smirk almost seemed to overtake his whole face. "The hunt begins"

* * *

The canteen was a busy as ever as Peter walked into the place, looking around for the others, he looked around confused, before dodging something coming his way with his Danger sense, narrowly avoiding a paper aeroplane thrown his way, glaring at the direction it came from he found who he was looking for, MJ was sat there with was that Mina and Asui? Where were Harry and Gwen? he shrugged of the question as he walked over. "Was that you with the plane?" "Hey Tiger actually pry yourself away from your work?" "Only cos you lot blew up my phone, in explodo-boy's case literally" lifting up a blackened phone, "How did he?" "Over text I have no idea?" "Yeah he did that to us in the first few weeks of having the chat, especially Midoriya, ribbit"

"There relationship reminds me of Eugene" MJ hit him in the arm, the bad arm, rubbing it he looked at the other 2, unlike the hero and general course Support didn't care what you wore at all, so he looked like a mess covered in grease and some burns whilst the others looked almost prim and proper, "So where's everyone else?" "Well _Tiger_ \- Oh she wasn't happy still- Everyone else has already eaten, we decided to wait for you" "Cos were nice like that" chuckled Mina, she seemed to look at him lie he contained the keys to some secret knowledge. "They wanted to know what Harry thinks of Gwen, ribbit" asked Asui glaring at her friend and MJ, the red head and pinkette smiled "So Tiger, what's he think" Peter looked at MJ "You realise I don' talk to Harry about this stuff right?" MJ frowned, then smiled at Peter "Did you just-" "Yes, now does Harry like Gwen, without lying this time please" "Harry might have a ... your really ruining the bro code here" "PETER!" stated both Mina and MJ "Fine yes, anything else I can do you for today?" "No that's all they wanted" Peter rolled his eyes. "Anyway hows everything with you guys?" Peter asked at least Asui was blunt enough to tell him why he was here, Mina's smile widened "I do have another question" her smile was almost predatory as her eyes flicked between the pair of Americans.

"Are you to secretly dating or something, cos that sounds like a pet name to me" it was at this point Peter stood up, taking a web shooter out his pocket and attached it to his wrist "Yeah I'm leaving now, have fun MJ, not answering that no sir" before firing a webline away, out the open window, and jumping out said window, Mina and Asui blinked, MJ sighed "He should really stop doing that, or people will start to think he is Spiderman" "It's really impressive how he made that" stated Tsu, the trio looked around, nobody seemed to care, there all to busy eating and really didn't seem to care. "So, MJ, you got anything to say?" asked Mina, MJ was still looking out the window slightly dejected before being snapped back by Mina clicking her fingers at her "SOoooo?" "No, nothing, no chemistry nothing nadah" the pair on the hero course narrowed there eyes, MJ smiled "Anyway what about you to, anyone on your radars?"

* * *

Metal Sanic _\- Has anyone seen Parker or Osborn? They were meant to do the shopping_

 _SmallMight- No sorry haven't seen them at all_

 _Fingerguns- Where already at the shopping district, I got Pete and we got the list don't worry bout it we got this_

"We so don't got this" stated Harry as he pocketed his phone looking at his buddy, "The hell is this word?" Peter looked at the scrawl on the paper list, before shrugging, the only thing being legible was Bakugou's writing weirdly "Seriously tho just Hot sauce and Tabasco? Who only eats that?" Harry cried, Peter shrugged "The Human Torch?" "Not funny, anyway what's on next on the list?" "Toilet Paper- extra soft?" Peter read it but was still confuse by the words, "Alright fine I go get that, go look at the teas, apparently there more than one" Peter sighed, this shopping trip was basically a spot the difference thing, only it was spot the cheapest in Peter's sense.

Looking at the selection the teen sighed before putting the box back and looking at the next one, he heard muttering next to him only to find something surprising "Midoriya?" "Oh Parker! There you are! Me and Uraraka were looking for you" Peter smiled "But I thought it was supposed to be Iida with us today?" "Oh it was but um he got court up in things" "Things?" Midoriya seemed blush slightly "Hatsume, he got um court up with Hatsume?"

Peter frowned "What?" "With a net, the pair of them, they got court up in a net" "Oh so that's why she asked about air pressure valves" Peter said looking up and think back to the blueprint he just spied hours ago. "Yeah it was a surprise to us all, especially Iida" Peter nodded "Anyways can you read this list, cos I can't" handing the list of the green haired teen, he looked at it for a moment then nodded "Come on follow me, what your looking for on the next isle"

Harry growled in frustration as he looked at a line of different toliet papers, for a voice to echo over the the shop front, "HANDS UP, THE MONEY IN THE BAG!" The Osborn heir moved his way to see what the commotion was, a large man with what seemed to be a tail made out into a rail cannon or something holding up the checkouts, he also sore Midoriya and Uraraka doing the same thing he was, all of them exchanged looks, before moving back for cover.

That's when a sound echoed out of the isles, as a blur of red and blue connected with the villain catapulting him into the wall behind him, the blur came to a stop on top of the roof, standing up, side down was a thin man in spandex with a giant red spider on his back, "Wow, really your gonna rob a store with your tail cannon, why? Did daddy not get you the pony you wanted?" The thug glared "So the rumours about you were true"

"There are rumours! Oh god! Are they the good or bad kind? Cos I ain't no Cosby!" stated the masked hero, Harry glared the masked hero, he seemed to not be concentration, only for him to webshot the tail of the thug to the ground, then firing more webbing at the thug cocooning him, Spiderman turned to the cashier "Are you alright?" he asked hopping down off the ceiling only for him to push her out the way as a pulse of energy echoed out, slamming Spiderman into a shelving unit, candy bars scattered all across the floor, Spiderman quickly dodged the next shot, rolling along the ground, before sliding under a checkout, from his vantage point Harry could see Spidey crawling along the checkout side, poking a hand out just in time he webbed the thugs eyes, they seemed to grunt in frustration.

The thug themselves was about the size of muscle form Allmight so easily broke out of the webbing ripping it off his face, before charging towards the spider themed hero, only for a green blur to intercept "SMASH!" Deku collided with the thug sending him flying into a checkout, the thugs legs caught on the dull metal denting it and sending him spinning, Deku then landed on the checkout, Spiderman quickly jumped webbing the tail to the ground again then webbing both the thugs hands to the floor.

The thug glared before Spidey webbed his head to the cement, he looked over to the cashier work, mask questioning but before he could ask what was wrong Deku nearly clobbered him, he only dodged by a second, it was at this point Uraraka appeared from above, nearly tackling Spidey, Harry was about to question what they were doing when Midoriya gritted his teeth "Your braking the law, you need to come with us"

Spidey crouched "If I do, what's in it for me? Free hot dog?" "No but a small jail sentence" chimed Uraraka, Spidey seemed to look around for an exit, before clicking his muscles, "This is not how I thought the day would go, being arrested by some broccoli and Kirby" before jumping over the pair, or trying to Deku moved fast enough to grab his leg with a hand, Spidey in response grabbed Deku's face with the sole of his foot and using his hands to grip the ceiling he slammed the greenette into the roof, pieces of foam tile fell as Deku still holding onto Spidey's leg pulled him down to earth, using him as a shield as Uraraka sent the tiles back up into the masked hero.

Spiderman reacting quickly grabbed a tile and hitting Deku over the head with it, and firing a web at the brunette bellow the pair tumbling towards the grounds, she dodged before grabbing the webline and yanking him downwards towards the grounds, grabbing Spidey by the wrist, she was about to pin him only for Spidey to say "Sorry, but I'm to young for jail!" and punched her in the gut, then narrowly avoiding Deku's fist colliding with the air where his head used to be.

Uraraka staggered backwards ask Deku rose up, Spiderman seemed to notice that none of them seemed to be playing around, "It was funny playing but I gotta go but I think you to should stick around" before either could react Spiderman had webbed them together, then webbed them to the ceiling and disappeared, Harry bolted after the blur of Spiderman, feeling kinda bad he left them to do all the work. Only to find him gone.

Izuku held his breath as he could feel Ochaco move up against him, his face would have been red anyway but it didn't help that he was upside down, so he looked like a tomato, whilst Uraraka mind was a wash with words like, biceps, breathing, abs, lips and Deku either proceeding or preceding each, if her face got any redder she'd look like a child balloon. Both of them had there eyes shut, both of them working up the courage to open them at the same time, Ochaco panic, trying to float away only to just be forced back by the webbing, heads colliding with a solid bonk, the pain override the feeling from the lips which seemed to connected in the failing movements of both of them trying to escape.

That's when they heard the camera clip, and a smug Peter bellow them, holding a camera in his hands, "Oh that's a good one, Harry I need your help getting these to down!" "Deku why is your head so hard?" "Sorry Uraraka, are you okay" and then muttering started and didn't stop till they reached the dorms, neither Deku or Uraraka could look eachother in the eye, whilst Harry looked at Pete "So did you?"

"Do you take me for an armature of course I did, and I got one that the group chat is going to really enjoy" he smiled, it was a side of Peter that most didn't see by it was the 'I enjoy watching people harmlessly suffer' side, nothing would come of it bar some awkwardness which in Harry's book was just more character building "What I miss?" "You'll have to wait and see"

* * *

Mina was in heaven, and it was all thanks to a single photo, the whole of 1-A had gathered around to look at the pictures Peter had taken of there encounter with Spiderman, but it was the last one he flashed up that was the best thing ever "NO!" yelled both Deku and Uraraka, both of them turning bright red again, one slowly sinking into the floor, the other floating towards the ceiling.

"Girl!" Mina called up to the floating heroine, "Idon'tevenrememberthatawhendidthathappenIthinkIwouldhaverememberedslsomethinglikethathappening" muttered Midoriya slowly becoming a red puddle on the floor, "WeneverIwouldneverIdidn'tmeantoohgod" Uraraka slowly spun in the air with the amount of words coming out her mouth a second. Peter turned the picture off grabbing his camera, Peter did feel sorta bad, with it all being his fault, maybe he shouldn't have shown this last one.

Bakugou laughter defiantly turned it into a shouldn't have done that, maybe he should be a good person "I mean it could be a trick of the light" he said, MJ nearly snorted out her drink as she was looking at Peter the exact second he told that lie, Mina stopped "I suppose, oh well" she pulled Tooru over and whispering "Operation GreenTea is still in progress" the invisible girl nodded.

"Hey Parker do you think you could send all the Spidey picture to the chat, I wanna have a look to see if I could use any of his moves" Sero asked jokingly, Peter nodded "I'll send them as soon as I can, but I am expecting a phone call any second now" "Really from who?" asked Iida, Peter was just about to reply when his phone went off, answering the phone, not on loud speaker everyone else could still heard everything that was said, in English.

" **PARKER! WHERE ARE YOU?!** " Harry, Gwen and MJ all covered there mouths and tried and tried not to laugh, as Peter rubbed his ear "Well your not gonna believe this JJ but I'm in Japan" " **What?! Why actually nevermind I don't care why your there! Did you get me picture of Spiderman or not?!** " "I didn't realise the contract extended to outside the U.S" " **It'll extend as far as I want it too Parker, did you or did you not get pictures?!** "

Tenya looked at Momo "This man is very rude" she stated, the shouting of the man had even broken Midoriya and Uraraka out of there muttering "Yes I did JJ, so are you going to make an offer?" " **Parker if you know what's good for you you'll take my over of 50 bucks per shot and be happy with it!** " Peter did some quick maths in his head before smiling "I'll send all 10 then JJ pleasure doing business with you" before hanging up and fist bumping the air "500 bucks for Parker, yes!" all of 1-A looked at him "What, I need money? Food isn't cheap" "The school pays for our food tho" stated Uraraka.

Peter stopped looked around for a moment then breathed in, heavily, pocketing his phone, and left through the front door, the straggled almost villainous scream echoed over all of them, MJ sighed "He can get the money he spent back right?" "Yes, I will have a word with Principal Nezu tomorrow about it" stated Iida, "Does he do this often?" asked "Only when he doesn't need to pay for something and does anyway without knowing" stated Harry "He'll be fine"

"Right how about we do something fun?" asked Mina, wrapping an arm around Deku and Uraraka's shoulders. "Like what?" "See each other are rooms?" "We've done that" stated Tokoyami not wanted to be put through that again. "How about 2 truth and a lie then?" asked Momo "It would be a way of getting to know our new members better" Iida smiled "An excellent idea Yaoyorozu! Quickly gather round, we will began as soon as Parker come back"

Peter returned to find the living room being full, with most people sitting on the floor or the arms of the couches, Peter looked around "What did I?" "2 truth and a lie!" stated Tooru, Peter rubbed the back of his neck "Right" "Come on Tiger, sit down so we can begin" called MJ he smiled plopping down on the ground next to her, "So who's going first?" asked Iida

"I'll do it!" called Mina, raising her hands, the group nodded at her "Let's see, what to say what to say? Oh I got it! I once burned a hole in my bed when I first got my quirk, hmmm I accidentally dissolved my first bra and my parent bought me a pet glass beaker called Honeydew" Peter snorted at the last one, before MJ elbowed him in the stomach. Kirishima looked thoughtful, before smiling "The beakers the lie" "Oh that was a funny tho" muttered Peter. "Okay that's one answer anyone else got a guess" "The beakers the lie" stated MJ, before smiling. "Oh yeah I forgot about you" stated Mina looking thoroughly displeased.

"You dissolved your bra?" asked Ochaco from the otherside of the couch all the 1-A girls had taken up places in it, Mina nodded "Mom wasn't happy at all, and Dad was confused so" she shrugged "Anyways I think little miss lie detector should be next" MJ smiled before turning to Peter "You can't answer" he rolled his eyes at that. "Right, Imma sit here and shake my head at your answers then" "Hmmm, I got it, I didn't runaway from home, I first meet Peter when he looked like a tiger, I never got a single f ever" Peter looked at the other 'If they get this I'll be surprised, I doubt even Harry knows this one'

Harry and Gwen stared at each other, even they were confused, oh she really did want to win this, wait could you win this "Wait if no one gets are answer do you win a prize?" "No, its for the knowledge that is about to be shared" stated Iida

Bakugou snarled glaring with his piercing red eyes "You ran away from home didn't you" MJ remained neutral as possible, Peter nearly shit himself when Bakugou got it. "Anyone else" she asked Peter raised a hand "Bar Peter"

"Imma go with the never got a single f" stated Tooru being slightly optimistic.

"No I ran away, Dad the biggest arsehole on the planet, makes Bakugou look like a nice guy" "I am a nice guy!" All of 1-A gave him a glare before returning to the red head "And he didn't try and?" Asked Tenya, MJ nodded "Oh yeah several times, lets say child service got involved and now I live with my aunt" "Wait you first met Peter when he looked like a tiger?" Asked Kaminari

Peter rubbed the back of his head "I was 6 at the time" "And had the biggest glasses in the world" added MJ "Thanks there goes one of my truths" he exclaimed throwing his arms in the air "You wore glasses?" asked Iida, "Yeah, as soon as my quirk came my eyesight improved 20 20 vision now" he said knocking the side of his head, the room was quite before Uraraka who'd up till this point gave up trying to hold her laugh in "That's adorable"

And that's how the game went, with Tokyoami being an edgelord with his truths and lie, Todoroki being nearly as edge when the first thing he said was "I have never been a burn victim" it was kinda a 'oh moment for the Americans' "How was he ever popular if that happened?" was MJ whispered response, she had been banded from the game because of quirk related advantages.

"Midoriya it is your turn" stated Momo, looking off her checklist of people who had gone "Right, hmm lets see, I cried when All Might retired- "Don't you mean your father?" asked Todoroki glaring -No, no he's not my Dad, erm ah" the whole of 1-A had there own theroies about Midoriya relationship with the previous Number 1 Hero by Todoroki's seemed the most logical, to everyone except Bakugou for some reason. "I didn't have any friends till UA and,..." the green hair boy looked up for a moment then settled on the less depressing option in his mind at the moment "I have never broken a single bone in my body" he smiled at the last one, the rest of 1-A lost it, the laughing was infectious, Harry and Gwen clucked there size, Tsu croaked, even Iida was in hysterics, the only person that had no idea what was going on was Peter, MJ seemed to have court a case of the infectious giggles.

After a solid 30 seconds the class seemed to die down, bar Bakugou he seemed to still be sniggering away all to himself. "What was?" Peter muttered before all eyes turned to him, he was last, brilliant "Your turn Parker" Peter hummed for a second "Right got it, I have been shot at, I passed Spanish and...and oh I met and alien!" all of 1-A looked at him for a moment, MJ gave him a withering glare, "An Alien?" asked Kaminari "I feel like you missed the part where he was shot at Charge-a-dolt" hissed Jirou, Tsu raised an eyebrow "Can we ask for more information?" she asked Momo, the black haired girl nodded "With statements like this the only one I am sure of is the Spanish exam is true" Harry burst out laughing at that point, wheezing out words "Peter... pass... Spanish" Peter rolled his eyes.

"You were shot at?" asked Uraraka, Peter nodded "Yeah following Spidey for pics, got shot at, Danger sense tho, so not one hit me" he smiled, MJ glaring into his right eye, before hitting him on the back of the head, asking in English "Where?" Peter shrugged sheepishly "Stomach" MJ, Gwen and Harry glared at him "Why didn't you tell us?" "You'd tell May, she'd what to give me medical insurance, we can't afford that" "MAY DOESN'T KNOW!"

All of 1-A looked between the 4 of them as they all started shouting at Peter in English, Momo following ever word, Uraraka poked the taller girl "What's going on?" "Peter is being berated about being shot in the stomach-" the whole of 1-A turned to the support student "Are you hearing that?" "Yes I am hearing it correctly" "And another thing Peter!" MJ said slipping into Japanese "Why don't you have medical insurance!?" "Say reason I'm not on the hero course! MONEY!" he shot back. "Anyway the Alien" asked Kirishima, hoping to stop the argument.

"Oh yeah, well do you remember about 6 months ago when that Silver Surfer guy appeared, met an Alien then" he said with a thumbs up. Peter turned to a furious MJ, he smiled but before she could speak the curfew bell, Peter smiled wider and bolted "Wow I'm bushed see you guys tomorrow! Night!"

* * *

Shigaraki glared at this new vigilante, he'd taken out a promising recuit and that Midoriya kid, a new piece had entered on the board and he needed to find out where he sat, was this Spiderman a new 3 party he'd have to worry about or was he one of them or a hero, all question he would have to ponder after all it was something to factor in. "Where do you lie Spiderman?"


	8. Chapter 8: Gym Class

Midoriya was going over the photos of the fight with Spiderman, and any other photos Peter had, and it was a lot, going through there seemed to be ones comparing the web slinger to every major superhero in New York and some of the famous villains from the states as well. Noting down a new discovery about Spiderman dodging Iron-Man's repulser blast "He seems to be able to dodge any attack like he knows it's about to happen or he has reflexes that are on par with Kaccan's either way is impressive" So far all the successor to All Might could figure out was; Super stregth, easily enough to stop a moving vehicle, super speed, maybe even fast enough to keep up with Iida? Adhesion to any surface, and the ability to produce webbing, which he had try to snag some only for it to have dissolved into mush and hour later.

That's when Izuku phone rang, asnwering it without a second thought "Izuku?" "Hi Mom!" "Oh my baby I've just seen the news! Why didn't you tell me that you met this Spider guy" "I didn't think that was gonna make the news, anyway me an Uraraka are fine no need to worry" "Izuku I am always worried about you, I am your mother after all" "Yeah I suppose I should be worried if you weren't worried, so how have you been?" "Oh I have been well, I actually have plans for the evening an how I got them is beyond me but there you go, so baby what's happened to you other than being strung up with your _friend_ " the way his Mom worded that was a surprise to be sure, he turned slightly red at it being mention again "Oh nothing much, bar the Spiderman thing only thing that really happened but a new gym teacher and the exchange students from America"

"What are they like?" Inko was always curious and any new friend of Izuku peeked her curiosity "Well there's four, only two are on the hero course, there's Osborn he alright really fun and layed back, he's on the hero course, he got this amazing quirk firing plasma out of the tips of his fingers, it's so cool to watch." "And the other new hero course member?" "Oh that's Stacey, she can phase through things with her quirk, kinda like how Mirio did it before... anyways, yeah she's nice if a little intense when it comes to the training, she pinned Sero in the first training session" "And the other two?"

"Well the's Waston, she on the general studies course I think, she can tell if people are lying just by looking at them, I think she wants to be a reporter after school, and then there's Parker, he got the coolest quirk I think I've ever seen, he can predict any danger that is near and react to it before it happens" "Oh my, that is impressive, is do you know why he isn't on the hero course?" "Money appearently, he only got his quirk last year, like me so I think he was already on the support course before he could change, anyway Mom I gotta go, classes start soon" "Alright love you, are you coming home this weekend?" "I'll see if I can, love you to Mom" he waited for his mother to hang up the phone, after she did he did, "Strange Mom and All Might have plans on the same night? Strange coincident"

* * *

Spiderman sat on the roof top of UA, glaring at Wolverine "What do you mean you know?" "I know who you are now bub" "Dude! Secret identity for a reason!" exclaimed the teen, looking down on the older pro hero, Wolverine smiled, "Sorry Pete, the nose knows the instant your young friend came to look for you" "Wolvie you are the worst" "Kid what am I gonna do, I already told ya I ain't stopping ya, you do good work" Peter sighed falling flat on the ceiling "Did you tell anyone else?" "No, your secret's safe for now, till you piss me off in class" "Wait what?" "I'm your teach ain't I"

"Can I call you Wolvie anyways?" "Oh you are getting so many laps in gym tomorrow" replied the yellow and blue clad man, Spiderman mask lens blew out wide, he was gonna be in Logan's gym class tomorrow "How do you know your teaching me?" "You have gym with 1-A, I'm teaching 1-A tomorrow" "Oh god, I hate you universe" Spidey muttered to himself "Anyways Imma go and and patrol, I'll see you tomorrow Wolvie, and don't expect me to comply with your ridiculous demands, Kurt warned me" Wolverine smiled wider "Oh I got something special for a season pro like yourself, the X-Men style training"

Spiderman web swung away with a feeling of dread equal to that of anytime he face a competent villain.

* * *

Peter stood on the edge of 1-A, apparently MJ had gym with general studies, so that left Peter with 1-A apparently due to recommendation from the ass, that stood taking the register, clad in yellow, blue and black, mask down revealing he mutton chops, rippling muscles in his arms exposed, he was ticking the register off with his claws, brilliant, Peter sighed as Wolverine called his name "Parker" "Here" "Here what?" Peter nearly internally combusted "Here sir" he's smile intolerable, is this what Doc Ock felt like? The rest of 1-A hadn't seemed to notice his sower mood, not even his best friend Harry, but Wolverine had and he was enjoying it immensely.

"Alright, I am Wolverine, some of you will know me some of you won't, then there's Peter, Bub stand up straight" Wolverine smiled widened as all the kids turned to the slouching Peter "I already called you sir what more do you want from me?" "Respect would be nice" stated the older hero "You know?" "Yes, I know _Logan_ photo op between Spidey and X-Men, he's an ass" Iida loomed over the web-head "Is that anyway to talk to a pro hero" Peter gritted his teeth, even Bakugou was impressed by his next sentence " _What are we doing sir?"_ It made the feral hero smile "Good question Parker, all of you line up, we doing the X-Men training session, usage of quirks in allowed, the less collateral damage done the better, you run it in pairs it is a race"

Harry nudged Peter still in a sower mood, "How does he know?" "JJ sent me to the X Mansion with a reporter, me and Wolvie got talking, I make fun he threaten to stab me, good friendship that is being abused!" he glared at the teacher as he sent off another pair students, Tokoyami and Asui. Wolverine then called the next pair "Midoriya, Bakugou your up next" the green hair boy jumped slightly, Bakugou seemed to make his way to the start line "Win this Bakubro!" called Kirishima, Bakugou smiled almost evil back at his friend "If I lose, I wear crocs for a week" Kaminari laughed at that "Ooh got you good" pointed at the red headed hero. "Come on Deku!" called Uraraka. Wolverine looked down at his stopwatch.

Todoroki seemed to be glancing between Peter and Wolverine, so far only Momo had seemed to have noticed and well, she gave him a look of 'No theories' like that would stop the boy of fire and ice. "Begin" called the gruff little man, both Bakugou and Midoriya exploded out of the starting blocks, one literally. Wolverine called the last pair in the list, "Uraraka and Iida" the pair smiled at each other, "No holding back!" she stated, Iida nodded "I had no intention of doing as such" their smiles turned to looks of pure determination as they reached the starting lines.

Peter seemed mildly surprised when his name wasn't called out, "Begin" barked Wolverine before he turned back to face Peter, his smile seemed to have changed into a vicious grin "Parker, your running this with me" Harry raised an eyebrow at Peter, "What, he friends remember, it's a joke" "It's not a joke bub" Peter trudged forwards, Mina seemed to planning something with Tooru. "Yaoyorozu, Come time" barked Wolverine, the vice class president nodded walking over and taking the start watch. "Parker, give it you all" stated Kirishima.

Wolverine smiled at this "Yeah, no holding back now" Peter grumbled getting ready to run, "I show you holding back" "Start" called Momo, both Peter and Logan began as fast as possible, both entering the thick canopy.

Mina called everyone over, "Guys, I got a live feed from the cameras in there!" "How?" Satio "I have my ways, come on lets watch this!" The screen flickered on an Deku and Bakugou appeared, the pair seemed to be doing a mixture of running, jumping and exploding (1-A assumed there was also screaming, but with Bakugou that was to be expected really), Todoroki frowned as Midorya seemed to dodge passed Bakugou then explode forwards, the pair seemed to be invested again. "Wow there really trail blazing this one ain't they?"

That's when Iida came rocketing past, both Midoriya and Bakugou, 1-A blinked slightly, had Iida been training harder or dear they say it, in secret?

Both Midorya and Bakugou glared for a second before themselves picking up the pace, a mixture of green lightning and smoke trailing them.

"Bakubro isn't gonna like Iida zooming past him" stated Kirishima "One of them has rockets for legs, the other doesn't, who does he think will win?" Tokoyami drolled flatly "You wanna tell him that?"

"Guys I just found Pete and Mr Wolverine, somehow he's keeping up!" stated Ashido, all of them turned to the little screen as images of Peter and Wolverine running side by side came up, Peter seemed to be pointing at things an not even trying, both Harry and Gwen blinked at each other before shaking there heads as if the idea they had that had clearly been ridiculous. "Probably because he has to chase Spidey all over the place." stated Gwen, Harry nodded "Must be"

* * *

Peter jumped over another fallen log, something told him it was Bakugou's doing, "So what X kids are with you bar Kurt?" "Kitty, Rouge and a new girl I don't think you've met" Peter raised an eyebrow "Really? A new girl? I'm pretty sure I've met all the X-kidz, yes that's kids with a 'z'" "Her hero names Wolfsbane, real name Rahne" Peter deflated slightly "Wow one I haven't actually met" "Don't worry I think she's been fell in by the other on all the things you do"

Peter cringed slightly "Even the stuff I don't want people to know?" Wolverine shrugged "I didn't ask, all the kids did ask if I met you here yet, I said no" Peter sighed slightly "This is going to be a long year ain't it?" Wolverine nodded as the pair jumped a log in sink "Yes bub, yes it is."

The pair could both here screams of Bakugou and the explosion for here.

* * *

Peter sat on the sofa in the common room, clicking all his body all over, something felt off tonight, deciding to wait until about midnight before slinging off he waited, he's spidey sense tingling the whole time, something was definatly off, and the reason soon revealed themselves, Midoriya and Bakugou marked in through the front door at quarter to 9 at night, both sweating and glaring at each other, something felt off, the pair both looked at him for a moment before Bakugou opened his mouth "What are you still doing up?" Peter shrugged holding his phone "Calling my Aunt" the pair of UA student's exchanged looks "Don't forget about what I said Deku" stated Bakugou before he stormed off, how someone could sound threatening by saying a hero name was a power, a power Peter had only encountered with villains. Then it was just the two of them.

Midoriya frown echoed the silence in the room "Parker, do you have any information on Spiderman?" Peter raised an eyebrow "Bar photos none, I mean I did talk to him once but it was just use joking about the photos I took a few days ago" Midoriya sighed before flopping down on the sofa as well, looking thoroughly exhausted "I was going to asked because I putting together a hero analysis for him, bar the basics of his quirk I got nothing other than 'jokes to throw off enemies'" Peter frowned hard "I think I once heard him talking to some of the X-men kids, saying 'With Great Power come Great Responsibility' or something like that"

Midoriya nodded, before looking at Peter, "Your Danger Sense, does it ever go off when you don't even know about the danger?" "Yeah, it if anything could be dangerous, theoretically I could disarm a bomb with it alone" Midoriya nodded "Why is that going in my hero analysis?" "Maybe"

The pair waited there before Peter's spidey sense blared up again, he shot up and looked towards the window that had been the danger, Midoriya looked at him "What is it?" "I dunno but whatever it is, it's setting my me off" Peter stopped after "I could have phrased that better" he shuddered before he looked towards the window again. A flash of movement and stillness, whatever it was seemed to have faded "What ever it was, it's gone now" stated Peter, Izuku looked around, before nodding "Stuff like that happen often?" "No first time actually" Midoriya nodded "Tell me if it happens again" "Don't worry I will, that has scared the crap out of me" replied Peter not looking away from the window.

A sound echoed from outside, before a terrible roar echoed over them, Peter and Midoriya both ran towards the window, only for a smoke cloud of dust to leave the window stained, the sound of confused feet echoed through the dorm house, both Peter and Midoriya glared at the dirt "Okay, that defiantly new" Peter quickly turned to the tv, turning it on he scanned the news, for anything. Midoriya stomach dropped as the headline started to change.

Hero Killer Stain has escaped.

Peter's stomach dropped as the next one came along.

Kraven the Hunter has appeared in Japan.


End file.
